Do You Want to Sing Together XXI
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Sofia and her friends give a twenty-one gun salute to their favorite music series! And let's add a few holiday songs into this new mix! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A salute to Sofia and the Protectors

**Hello everyone, and welcome to a new edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! Someone asked about this song from Green Day, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the graduation party at the end of Forever Royal, Sofia and the Protectors all got together and kicked off the celebration, not just because Sofia and her friends graduated from Royal Prep, but also because Vor was defeated once and for all. Green Day's music is not mine.**

Sofia: Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

Protectors: One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Chrysta: When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

Protectors: One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Orion: Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

Vega: When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

Protectors: One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,

Sofia and Protectors: One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I


	2. Sofia's got a fearless spirit

**Someone asked about this song from Girl vs. Monster, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Sofia's faceoff against Vor while she's trapped in the amulet, Sofia starts singing this when Vor's trying to fight her. She also looks toward the princesses who have appeared to her (and Olaf too!), and she knows they're giving her moral support. Girl vs. Monster is not mine.**

Sofia (glancing toward Cinderella): I got the upper hand now and you're losing ground  
You never had to fight back never lost a round  
You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah  
Ready for a showdown and we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you into place

(glancing toward Jasmine) You don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of me

(looking at Ariel) I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

(glancing toward Mulan) I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down

(looking over at Aurora) Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless  
I'm fearless  
You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you

(looking at Rapunzel) But now you're in the background  
What you gonna do  
Sound off if you hear this

(glancing toward Tiana) We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless  
I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

(looking at Merida) I'm calling you out

(as she gives Olaf a warm hug) I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you runnin scared (I'm fearless)  
I'm fearless  
I'm callin you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless


	3. Amy's confusing Christmas song practice

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic holiday song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, as he helps Timothy and Amy practice for a holiday concert for both of their choirs, James leads a kind-of castle sing-along. As the song progresses, Timothy and Amy learn more about James' musical talent, and Roland tells Miranda, Sofia, and Amber a little-known secret about Queen Melinda! Trans-Siberian Orchestra's music is not mine.**

"Thanks for helping us with this song, James," Timothy smiled as he and Amy met with James in the castle sitting room.

"It's no problem, Timothy," James smiled. "You know the Music Appreciation class is doing this song with your choir class, so we can all practice it together."

"But I always have trouble with it," Amy admitted. "I know which part I'm supposed to sing, but I always get lost, since I get caught up in the song."

"Don't worry, Amy," James assured her, "Just focus on me when you feel like you're getting mixed up."

"But aren't you singing a different part than Amy?" Timothy asked.

"Don't worry about that now," James said as he started playing the song, "Just focus on me if you think you're going to get lost."

"Well...okay..." Amy said slowly as she, Timothy, and James started together.

Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas

As James and Amy sang together, Timothy sang a different part. (Merry Christmas) the joy that he brings  
(Merry Christmas) the joy that he brings  
(Merry Christmas) the joy that he brings  
(Merry Christmas) the joy that he brings

James started the song, This night  
We pray  
Our lives  
Will show

This dream  
He had  
Each child  
Still knows

Timothy and Amy joined him, This night  
We pray  
Our lives  
Will show

This dream  
He had  
Each child  
Still knows

Timothy smiled as he sang his part while James kept his, This night we pray  
(We are waiting)  
Our lives will show  
(We have not forgotten)  
This dream he had  
(We are waiting)  
Each child still knows  
(We have not forgotten)

Amy smiled as she joined in and James and Timothy kept theirs, This night we pray  
(We are waiting)  
Our lives will show  
(We have not forgotten)  
This dream he had  
(We are waiting)  
Each child still knows  
(We have not forgotten)

When Timothy started the next part, Amy looked worried. This was the part where she always got lost.

"Just sing with me, Amy," James whispered, "I'll help you."

Amy smiled as she sang with James while Timothy sang a different part, On this night, on this night  
(This night we pray  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Our lives will show  
We have not forgotten)  
On this night, on this night  
(This dream he had  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Each child still knows  
We have not forgotten)

The three of them sang together as Roland, Amber, Miranda, and Sofia entered, On this night, on this night  
(This night we pray  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Our lives will show  
We have not forgotten)

Roland smirked as he remembered Melinda singing this. She had a habit of doing a different part than the one she was supposed to, but she always managed to keep everyone together.

On this night, on this night  
(This dream he had  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Each child still knows  
We have not forgotten)

"Didn't you always say Mother sang the wrong part on this?" Amber whispered.

Timothy frowned a little as he heard Amy singing along with him, when she was supposed to sing with James. But he knew that James had been trying to help her, so he couldn't be too angry.

On this night, on this night  
(This night we pray  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Our lives will show  
We have not forgotten)  
On this night, on this night  
(This dream he had  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Each child still knows  
We have not forgotten)

"Yes," Roland smirked. "It always drove Claire and Tilly crazy when they tried to sing this with her!"

"We can't blame her for that, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "I always got lost on this myself when I sang it with Sofia and her friends. It's easy to get caught up in how many parts there are, and how pretty the song is!"

She and Roland smiled when they saw the spirit of Queen Melinda appear next to them, and she joked, "Thank you!"

Even Sofia and Amber giggled at the joke, but they smiled sympathetically when Amy frowned in confusion. However, they knew that she could get caught up before too long.

She, James, and Timothy finished the song together, On this night, on this night  
(This night we pray  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Our lives will show  
We have not forgotten)  
On this night, on this night  
(This dream he had  
We are waiting)  
On this very Christmas night  
(Each child still knows  
We have not forgotten

"That was a really good attempt at the song, Amy," Miranda smiled as everyone applauded, "And we know you'll get the hang of the song before the concert."

"But if you do get lost, remember, focus on me," James agreed.

"I'll help you too, Lady Amy," Queen Melinda smiled.


	4. Sofia's everything to everyone

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Glitter Force, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia sang this as a new kind of theme song for herself, since she has so many roles she plays now: Princess, Protector, Ice Dancer, adventurer, Story Keeper, Cedric's apprentice, Flying Derby racer…you get the idea! She's everything to every person, and she's always there for everyone. Glitter Force is not mine.**

Sofia (as she first sets foot in the castle): Don't trip, focus  
Know, you can do anything with your life  
Look in the mirror  
It's only going to get clearer  
The rear view ain't got nothing  
'cause the futures in your eyes

(as she gets on Minimus for the first time) We do it big  
We do it big  
All my friends 'round the kingdom  
Yeah, we do it big

(as she does her Ice Dancing routine with Hugo) Look me in the eye and you're definitely bound to see  
I'm every woman  
I'm every woman  
So put your fists in the sky  
If you're down to rock with me  
I'm every woman  
I'm every woman

(as she goes on an adventure with Aunt Tilly) Hands up, Hands up, Hands up  
If you know you feel the same way I do  
Hands up, Hands up, Hands up  
And you know the fact that what I say is true  
Hands up, Hands up, Hands up  
Let us show you how to take the world by storm  
Hands up, Hands up, Hands up

(as she becomes Protector of the Ever Realm) Don't test me now  
Don't test me  
I'm every woman  
I'm every woman  
I'm every woman  
I'm every woman


	5. A peaceful family sing-along

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following their victory over Vor in Forever Royal, during the family camp-out in Roland and Miranda's room, everyone helped calm Sofia down after everything that happened. The song was one that Roland used to sing to Amber and James during Wassalia, but he also thought it might help them now. The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Sofia: So many paths to peace

James: But who's to say what's best?

Amber: So long as they help lead us all

Roland and Miranda: To hope and togetherness

James: We might not look the same

Sofia: But take a look within

Roland and Miranda: What's inside matters so much more than even feathers, fur, or skin

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: May there be peace, peace in Enchancia  
And let me help it soar  
May there be peace, peace in Enchancia  
And I will do my part

Roland: May there be peace, peace in Enchancia

Miranda: May there be peace, peace in Enchancia!

Amber/James/Sofia: And let me help it soar

Sofia: And let me help it soar!

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: May there be peace, peace in Enchancia

James and Amber: And I will do my part

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: And I will do my part


	6. A knightly holiday sing-along

**As we now know, Sir Maxwell's not the only knight who likes to sing! Even Sir Finnegan likes to sing with James, now that he's singing in public again, and Sir Bartelby sometimes joins in their sing-alongs too. Especially during Wassalia, Sir Finnegan launches into a chorus of one of his own favorite holiday tunes. He even gets a special surprise from James, whom he invites to join them. Bing Crosby's music is not mine.**

Sir Finnegan: The holly green  
The ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen  
It's Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home

It's nice to know to kiss your beau  
While huddling under the mistletoe  
Though Santa Claus you know of course  
Is one of the boys from home

The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And Father John before he's gone  
Will bless the house and all

How grand it feels to click your heels  
and join in the fun of the jigs and reels  
I'm handing you no blarney  
The likes you've never known  
It's Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home

James (spoken over the instrumental break): Happy Wassalia, Sir Finnegan! Hope you like your present!

Sir Finnegan (spoken): A sandwich maker! I do enjoy a good grilled cheese sandwich! Thank you, Prince James! You want to join us?

James (spoken): Okay!

Sir Maxwell/Sir Bartelby/James: Christmas in Killarney is wonderful to see

Sir Finnegan: Now listen to my story  
And I'll take you back with me  
The holly green the ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby: It's Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks at home  
It's nice you know to kiss your beau  
While cuddling under the mistletoe

Sir Finnegan: Then Santa Claus you know of course  
Is one of the boys from home

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby: The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call

Sir Finnegan: And father John before he's gone  
Wil bless the house and all

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby/Sir Finnegan: How grand it feels to kick your heels  
and join in the fun of the jigs and reels

Sir Finnegan: I'm handing you no blarney  
The likes you've never known

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby/Sir Finnegan: It's Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks at home

Sir Finnegan: The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And father John  
before he's gone  
will bless the house and all

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby: How grand it feels to click your heels  
and join in the fun of the jigs and reels

Sir Finnegan: I'm handing you no blarney  
The likes you've never known

Sir Maxwell/James/Sir Bartelby/Sir Finnegan: It's Christmas in Killarney with all of the folks at hooooome.


	7. Sofia's kitty and family sing-along

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Belle's Magical World, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during the family camp-out following Vor's defeat in chapter 42 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, Sofia, James, and Amber (along with their kitties Lady Lavender, Prince Blizzard, and Duchess Kitty!) sang this to calm down after their adventure. Sofia and Amber might also sing this with their kitty friends after they talk following a nightmare Sofia had. The siblings would also remember this as a song that helped them when they had nightmares** **in the past. Belle's Magical World is not mine.**

"What song do you want to do for our kitty sing-along, Sof?" James asked, setting up Sofia's purple cat Lady Lavender, Amber's pastel pink cat Duchess Kitty, and his own white tiger Prince Blizzard on one of the beds.

Sofia thought for a moment. "Well, there's this one song I remember Mom singing to me when I was little, and it always calmed me down when I had nightmares."

"Then we'll start with that one," Amber smiled.

"And who knows?" James grinned, "Maybe we know it too."

"And we all know that if it's music related, James knows it," Roland smirked, putting James in a headlock and mussing his hair. "I remember Melinda and I always sang to the children when they had nightmares."

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda smiled as she waved them apart, "Let's let them sing, and if we know it, we'll join in too."

"Our kitties like singing, just like we do!" Amber smiled, passing Prince Blizzard and Lady Lavender to James and Sofia, and taking Duchess Kitty on her lap.

Sofia giggled as she took Lady Lavender in her arms and started the song, There are times I think  
That no one seems to listen  
There are times I think they listen  
But don't hear

"That's the one," Miranda smiled, pulling her into a hug.

She softly joined in, There are times I think they hear  
But something's missing  
The thoughts behind the words aren't clear

Remembering this as a song Queen Melinda used to sing to him and Amber when they were little, James gave Prince Blizzard a hug as he joined in, So, I think they're saying  
something they're not saying  
They think I mean something  
I don't mean at all  
Do we raise our voice miscommunicating?  
Or simply say nothing at all

As she recognized the song and remembered Queen Melinda singing this to her as well, Amber smiled as she hugged Duchess Kitty, pretended she was singing with her, and joined in, Is there another way to say it  
In a way that can be heard?  
Let me see if I can put it into words

As they pretended their kitties were singing with them, James and Sofia joined her in the chorus, I can hear you, you can hear me  
When we listen with our hearts  
I understand you, you understand me  
That's the place where we can start  
Words of kindness and forgiveness  
Bring us closer, not apart  
When we speak our minds  
And listen with our hearts

"Well done, children," Roland smiled.

He pulled James and Amber into a hug as he joined in, I can hear you, you can hear me  
When we listen with our hearts

Miranda smiled as she hugged Sofia and joined in as well, I understand you, you understand me  
That's the place where we can start

As she and Roland led Amber, James, and Sofia to their beds, they all sang together, Words of kindness and forgiveness  
Bring us closer, not apart  
When we speak our minds  
And listen with our hearts

As they started to fall asleep, Sofia, James, and Amber finished together, And listen with our hearts.

"Well done, children," Roland smiled as they started to fall asleep. "Go to sleep now, and since your kitties are Protectors, they'll protect you from nightmares."


	8. James and Amber's first kitty sing-along

**Amber and James have loved kitty sing-alongs since they were little. I thought it would be nice to see how the tradition started. Following a nightmare James had, Melinda tells him and Amber that their kitties can sing with her and help make them feel better. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

Queen Melinda was walking down the hall humming to herself. Her two-year-old twins Amber and James had been put down for a nap a little while ago, and she had to laugh at the memory. Since James woke up at every little sound, she and Roland had to ask Cedric to start putting sound-proof charms on the nursery door when they put the children down for a nap. She knew that the charm would be broken when they were ready to wake up, so she had to be careful. It seemed that no matter how quietly she hummed or sang to herself when Amber and James were sleeping, James would always know she was humming or singing, and he'd wake up and want to join her.

She glanced behind her at the door, and saw that the protective shield was fading. However, this time, she didn't hear James singing.

She came back and poked her head in the door, where she heard Amber's voice. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Melinda came in and said, "Amber, you're awake before James. Is something wrong?"

Amber nodded, but she turned back to James, who was thrashing around in his crib. "James, Mommy's here! It's okay!"

Melinda gently shook James' shoulder. "James? James, wake up!"

James woke up with a start. He looked around, and when he saw Melinda meeting his gaze, he started crying.

"Oh, my sweetheart," Melinda murmured as she picked him up; she called him and Amber 'sweetheart', but she only called them 'my sweetheart' when they were really upset about something. "It's all right. You're safe."

"Mommy?" James whimpered.

Amber looked worried. "James okay, Mommy?"

"He'll be all right, Amber," Melinda smiled. "I think it was just a nightmare." She gave James his plush tiger Prince Blizzard, and took them over to her rocking chair. "It's all right, James; you know dreams can't hurt you, and you've got us, and Prince Blizzard, to keep you safe."

"Dutch-ess Kitty keep you safe too!" Amber smiled, holding up Prince Blizzard's 'big sister.'

"That's right, Amber," Melinda smiled. She picked her and Duchess Kitty up, and carried them over to the rocking chair too. She settled her and James on her lap as she continued, "Now, let's put Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard by the chair, and we'll get everyone calmed down again."

"I bad boy for waking Amber up?" James asked as Melinda put Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard on a stool by the rocking chair.

"Of course not," Melinda smiled, kissing his forehead. "You can't control what kind of dreams you have, and Amber wanted to help you."

As she settled back in her arms, Amber said, "I help you and James, Mommy?"

"Yes you did, Amber," Melinda smiled, "And now I'm going to tell you both a secret you can use if you ever feel sad or scared again: music makes everything better!"

"It does?" James asked.

"Of course it does," Melinda smiled, nuzzling Prince Blizzard against him. "Prince Blizzard wants to help you too!"

"Dutch-ess Kitty too?" Amber asked, holding up her kitty.

"Of course Duchess Kitty too," Melinda smiled, nuzzling Duchess Kitty against her. "I'll use a song my mommy sang to me when I had nightmares. Just listen carefully, and you'll hear them sing with me."

"Okay," James smiled a little at the thought of Prince Blizzard singing.

"Okay!" Amber giggled, eager to hear Duchess Kitty sing.

"Okay," Melinda smiled, "Both of you just close your eyes and relax, and you'll feel better soon."

James smiled as Amber gave him a hug and they snuggled up with their kitties. He was eager to hear Prince Blizzard sing to him.

Amber cuddled close to Melinda, wondering when Duchess Kitty would sing to her.

Melinda smiled and nodded, and started rocking in the rocking chair as she began to sing.

I saw two dreamers dreamin'  
They almost caused a spark  
I saw two lovers in paradise  
Right back at the start  
I saw two minds in the world set free  
But it almost broke my heart  
Isn't it strange to be right now  
Havin' you close to me  
Much to my surprise

"I hear her!" Amber whispered. "Dutch-ess Kitty's singing!"

James smiled as he said, "I hear Prince Bliz-zard too!"

"And I think they want you to sing too," Melinda smiled as she continued the song.

I saw two schemers schemin'  
They almost caused a lark  
They were two brave souls on a wild blue spree  
Right back at the park  
They were like two ships and they sailed right by  
Each other in the dark

Amber smiled. "We sing with kitties!"

Melinda smiled as she continued the song. She even heard a soft voice join in.

Wouldn't ya like to be right now  
Out where the actors play  
So much for your disguise

"La-la-la..." James softly sang to Prince Blizzard as he hugged him. "La-la-la..."

"That's right, James," Melinda smiled.

"La-la-la..." Amber murmured, hugging Duchess Kitty.

"That's right, Amber," Melinda smiled as she continued the song.

I saw two souls out searchin'  
They said their last goodbyes  
And I saw two hearts of passion then  
Much to my surprise  
I saw two hearts on passion bent  
The kind which mystifies

At that moment, Roland poked his head in the doorway. "Great song, you three," He looked at the kitties next to them. "Or is it you five?"

"Oh, Roland," Melinda smiled as she continued the song.

It is so strange to be right now  
Having you on my knee  
Much to my surprise

"Daddy sing too?" Amber asked. "Please?"

"I'd love to," Roland smiled. "But shouldn't you and James be asleep now?"

"James had a nightmare," Melinda explained, stroking James' hair. "Amber wanted to help him."

"Thank you, Amber," Roland smiled, carrying Duchess Kitty and Amber over to her crib. He laid Amber down, kissed her, and tucked Duchess Kitty in with her. "And thank you too, Duchess Kitty." he added, patting the kitty's head.

Amber smiled as she snuggled up with her friend. "Night-night, Daddy."

"Good night, sweetheart," Roland smiled as Amber fell asleep again.

He took James and Prince Blizzard up as he took the next part of the verse. I gotta make you see somehow

I saw two minds that wandered  
They almost caused a wreck  
They were all checked out for a wild blue sea  
'Til someone cried "Hit the deck"  
I saw two minds in the world set wise  
But I almost broke my specs

He smiled as he heard James softly accompanying him as he was carried back to his crib, "La-la-la…"

He went over to Melinda, and finished the song with her as they tucked James and Prince Blizzard in again. Wouldn't ya like to be right now  
Out where the actors play  
So much for your disguise

Much to my surprise

"You feel better, James?" Melinda asked, kissing his forehead.

"La-la-la..." James sang softly, snuggling up with Prince Blizzard as he fell asleep again.

Roland softly mussed James' hair. "I'll take that as a yes, and at least they're asleep again!"

"That song my mom and dad always used for me and my sister worked like a charm," Melinda smiled.

"Should we have Cedric put the soundproof charm on the door again?" Roland asked. "We know how much James loves it when you sing, and he always wakes up when he hears you."

"No, I think it'll be all right," Melinda smiled. "We'll let sleeping princes lie, but if James wants to sing with me again, he can, and we'll just sing until he falls asleep."

"I think Prince Blizzard and Duchess Kitty have the singing under control," Roland grinned, recalling how he'd heard Melinda say that Amber and James' kitties would sing to them in their dreams.

"You're right, Roland," Melinda smiled.


	9. The family's thankful for Sofia

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Raven862 asked about this song from Winnie the Pooh, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during their own holiday celebration, Sofia and her family sang this as they spent time with their friends and family. They might also sing this in honor of Sofia, since thanks to her, Vor's threat is gone, and everyone is safe. Winnie the Pooh is not mine.**

Sofia: What a splendid evening, what a lovely feast

James: There's food enough to calm the most ferocious of beasts

Amber: I wonder why we worried

Roland: And scurried all around

Miranda: Looking for the very thing that we've already found

All: Friends, near and far away  
Sharing all today  
Gathering to say we're thankful  
Friends, friends in every way  
Make each and every day  
Our Thanksgiving Day

Amber: There's so much more than more here

Roland and Miranda: It's altogether true

James: And being all together is the best thing to do

All: With friends, near and far away  
Sharing all today  
Gathering to say we're thankful  
Friends, friends in every way  
Make each and every day our Thanksgiving Day

Sofia: Make each and every day  
Our Thanksgiving Day


	10. Elena's second-chance solo song

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic holiday tune, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during a fall concert, kindergarteners Elena and Gabby sang it with their class. James is accompanying them again, but at least he's thankful this song's not as annoyingly catchy as the one they did in preschool for their graduation! However, when a problem arises, Elena discovers that she can face it with help from her friends. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for supplying some information for this chapter. All versions of this song are not mine.**

"I can't wait to hear the girls sing this!" Nell smiled as she watched Elena and Gabby's kindergarten class come on the stage.

"I know," Bobby Lee smiled, bouncing Ricky on his lap. "They've been doing such a great job with this song, and sometimes they sing it to Ricky as a lullaby!"

"But at least James doesn't mind playing this one," Roland smirked; he recalled how James would always run off to play a different song when Elena and Gabby's preschool graduation song got stuck in his head.

"I remember Sofia singing this when she was in kindergarten too," Miranda smiled as the girls' teacher, Miss Joycelyn "Joy" Graham, came up onstage.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to our fall concert," Miss Joy greeted them, "We hope to put everyone in the proper holiday spirit with our program today. For our first song, I'd like to introduce a special guest musician, Prince James."

James gave a little wave as he came out. He was actually feeling pretty good about this song. He had strongly disliked the girls' graduation song, which always ended up stuck in his head, but this one was all right. He even remembered Queen Melinda playing it once when he and Amber were younger.

The class started the song together, Over the river, and through the woods  
To grandfather's house we go  
The horse knows the way to carry the sleigh  
Through the white and drifted snow

As she sang, Elena started to get nervous. She didn't remember several of the people who were on stage with her. However, it felt good to be between Gabby, and her friend Sally.

She tried to focus on her and Gabby's other friend Suzie, who was singing, Over the river, and through the woods  
Oh, how the wind does blow  
It stings the toes and bites the nose  
As over the ground we go

Gabby squeezed Elena's hand. She knew that Elena still had trouble transitioning because of the crowding of their class and the kids that she didn't remember from preschool.

"She'll be okay," Bobby Lee smiled. "All she has to do is just pretend she's in the castle singing with James."

Nell smiled as she heard all the kids singing together, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Hark the bells are ringing  
Hear the children singing

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Gather all your friends around  
And wish them well

Even though she was terrified, Elena came up to do her part, Over the river, and through the woods  
To have a first-rate play

Sally squeezed her hand as she sang with her, Oh hear the bells ring ting-a-ling-ding  
Hurrah for Christmas day!

"Thank you, Sally, but this is my part," Elena whispered, but as she tried to continue, she panicked.

Over the river, and through the woods  
Tipast my apa-, my dafal-

Before she could have a meltdown in front of everyone for forgetting the words, Gabby, Suzie, and Sally sang together, Spring over the ground like a hunting hound  
For this is Christmas day!

"You're okay, Elena," Gabby whispered.

Elena almost started crying, but she saw Ricky bouncing on Bobby Lee's lap. She took comfort in his cheerful babbling, almost as if he was singing with her, and she sang with the group.

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Hark the bells are ringing  
Hear the children singing

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Gather all your friends around  
And wish them well

As she watched them, Miss Joy encouraged Elena to try a solo again. She knew Gabby was supposed to sing this part, but she thought Elena deserved another chance.

The kids also nodded, and encouraged Elena to stay at the front of the microphone.

Elena nodded in agreement, but focused on Nell, Bobby Lee, and Ricky as she sang, Over the river, and through the woods  
And straight through the barnyard gate  
We seem to go extremely slow  
It is so hard to wait

Ricky squealed and bounced in Bobby Lee's arms as Elena perfectly sang the song.

Gabby smiled as she, Suzie, and Sally joined her, Over the river, and through the woods  
Now grandmother's cap I spy  
Hurrah for the fun! Is the pudding done?  
Hurrah for the pumpkin pie!

The class finished the song together, Over the river, and through the woods  
To grandfather's house we go!

"Thank you, Gabby," Elena whispered over the applause. "I'm sorry I ruined the song."

"No you didn't," Gabby smiled as she hugged her.

"Gabby's right; you didn't ruin anything," Nell smiled as she hugged her. "Everyone gets scared sometimes when they have to do a solo. I should know; I had a solo once when I was your age, and when it was time for me to sing, I ran off the stage and I was crying in Bianca's arms."

"But like you, our teacher gave her a second chance, and she did just fine," Bobby Lee smiled. "I almost teased her about that, but I remembered how scared I was when I had to recite a poem in front of everybody."

"I was scared too, when I decided I wanted to sing in public again," James agreed as he came over to her to see if she was okay, "One of my friends told me to imagine one person in the room, and that's what I did…but then we know what happened after that! But I got a second chance to sing, I didn't have any problems, and everyone loved it."

"We all get stage fright sometimes, Love Bug," Nell smiled. "But you did a wonderful job."

"She certainly did," Miss Joy smiled. "Now, Elena, do you think you can sing with us again?"

Elena looked around at her friends, who she knew would stick by her, and smiled. "Okay!"


	11. Amber's new feelings for Desmond

**Someone asked about this song from The Swan Princess 2, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, after she turns down Hugo following what he did during the tryout race in Just One of the Princes, Amber sings this as she starts to develop feelings about Desmond. The Swan Princess 2 is not mine.**

Amber: It's the wrong kind of magic  
Now you see him, now you don't  
Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
But not lately, he won't

He used to slay dragons  
To keep me from harm  
And come running  
To my open arms

I want the magic of love again  
The look of longing in his eyes  
All the wonder and surprise  
Of knowing that the best is yet to come

I need the magic of love again  
Give me a magic wand to wave  
Tell me the magic words to say  
To bring back the magic of love

No illusions  
He's a man who has many dreams  
But it's so confusing  
To be always in between

I want the magic of love again  
That subtle sorcery of the heart  
The fire his smile used to start  
That makes me feel I'll never get enough  
Give me a magic wand to wave  
Repeat the miracle that gave us  
The wonderful magic of love


	12. Sofia's new royal sleepover song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Glitter Force, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Sofia's first royal sleepover, when she and her friends are sharing their slumber party with Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo, they taught their new friends a song they used to sing during their sleepovers in the village. Glitter Force is not mine.**

Sofia: We can't stop tonight

Jade: Rockin' all the town,  
We love to hear the sound-up, turn it down, bring it up, get on down

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, (Sofia: Oh can you feel it, yeah) oh oh oh oh  
Turn it on the upside  
Oh, oh oh oh, (Jade: Oh yeah) oh oh oh oh, (Ruby: Now can you feel it) oh oh oh oh  
Look out from the inside

Ruby: I want to rock this party  
You can't stop me  
So come on everybody  
You can't stop tonight

Amber: We're dancin' with the stars  
Don't you stop me

Cleo: With love in all our hearts  
We can't stop tonight

Hildegard: Dance,

Amber: Come everybody  
Jump

Cleo: Just move your body  
Dance

Amber/Hildegard/Cleo: Let's go everybody,  
You can't stop me

Sofia and Amber: Dance  
Come join the party

Ruby and Cleo: Jump  
Come make me happy

Jade and Hildegard: Dance  
Let's get all crazy

Everyone: We can't stop tonight  
We can't stop tonight


	13. Chrysta's special sing-along

**Someone asked about this classic Vince Gill holiday song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, during the Wassalia party in chapter 12 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia, Chrysta got to sing one of her favorite holiday songs. And it would be even more special for her, since she's also seeing the ghosts of her parents, and recalling that this is one of their favorite songs too. As she sings it, she gets a few people to accompany her. Vince Gill's music is not mine.**

Chrysta was having a wonderful time at the castle's Wassalia party. It was so nice of Sofia to have invited her so she wouldn't have to spend the holiday alone. She was especially surprised and touched that Sofia had the chefs make her favorite plum bread and banana pudding as part of the menu.

"Sofia, thank you so much for inviting me here," Chrysta smiled. "And it was so nice of Queen Melinda to find the ghosts of my parents. I had such a wonderful time talking to them!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Chrysta," Sofia smiled. "You shouldn't be alone on Wassalia. _Nobody_ should be alone on Wassalia!"

"You're right, Sofia," Chrysta smiled. "I still remember when you went all over the Mystic Isles and brought all our friends to my cottage for that party!"

"And I'll bring all our friends around whenever you want me to," Sofia said as she watched James go back over to the piano after he had a few snacks and a drink.

"What's he doing?" Chrysta asked.

"James was taking a break, since he likes playing the piano for guests during the party," Sofia smiled. "Queen Melinda used to do that too, and now James is following in her footsteps. I think I told you once that James is incredible on the piano, didn't I? And how he always volunteers to accompany the musicians?"

"Oh, yes," Chrysta smiled. "You told me that he's incredible when it comes to music, and how he's singing around your castle again after he lost his voice and refused to sing in public. And as you so eloquently put it, he's an 'ah-mazing' singer!"

"Yes he is, and we'll have to take him with us one of these days to the Isle of Magic Music," Sofia continued, "He'd love hearing it, and possibly playing along. And maybe we could take my friends Vivian and Cleo there too, since they love music."

Chrysta smirked. "Don't push it, Sofia, but do you think he could play something for me now?" She looked over at the ghosts of her parents, who were mingling with all the other ghosts and people in the room. "There's this one song my parents used to sing, and I'd love to hear it again."

"I know he'd love to," Sofia smiled. "What is it?"

Chrysta whispered the song in Sofia's ear, and Sofia went over to James to give him the request.

When he heard the song title, James smiled. He remembered Queen Melinda playing and singing this song when he was younger too. "That's a brilliant idea, and song, Sof! I'll be happy to play it for Chrysta! You can sing it with her too!"

"I'd like that, James," Sofia smiled. "And I think she'd love that." She motioned Chrysta to come over.

"Is he going to play it?" Chrysta asked.

"Yes, as long as you and I sing it," Sofia smiled. "And you can start."

"I'd love to," Chrysta smiled.

When James started playing, Chrysta, who was not even bothering to hide the tears in her eyes, began to sing.

Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me  
Let there be peace on earth  
The peace that was meant to be

Roland smiled as he heard Chrysta sing. It reminded him of when Melinda used to sing this during Wassalia. He watched as Sofia and Amber, who was also singing one of her birth mother's favorite holiday songs, start handing out candles for everyone.

As Chrysta watched them, she smiled as she continued, With God as our father  
Brothers all are we  
Let me walk with my brother  
In perfect harmony

Queen Melinda smiled as she listened to the song. It had been a while since she'd heard and played that, and now she was hearing James play it. "That's my boy," she murmured, "James, I'm so proud of you!"

She couldn't help but softly join in, Let peace begin with me  
Let this be the moment now  
With every step I take  
Let this be my solemn vow

Chrysta smiled as she sang with her, To take each moment  
And live each moment  
In peace eternally  
Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me

"Want to join us, Sofia?" Chrysta asked over James' piano solo.

"I'd love to!" Sofia smiled.

She went over to the piano and started the next verse of the song, Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me  
Let there be peace on earth  
The peace that was meant to be

The ghosts of Chrysta's parents smiled as they listened to them. They were so proud of everything Chrysta had accomplished since becoming a Protector. And they especially loved hearing her sing one of their favorite songs.

As everyone started lighting their candles, the ghosts of Chrysta's parents joined Sofia as they each put an arm around Chrysta, With God as our father  
Brothers all are we  
Let me walk with my brother  
In perfect harmony

As everyone held their candles up, Queen Melinda, James, and Amber sang with Chrysta, Let peace begin with me  
Let this be the moment now  
With every step I take  
Let this be my solemn vow

Everyone finished the song together, To take each moment  
And live each moment  
In peace eternally  
Let there be peace on earth  
And let it begin with me

The song was met with thunderous applause, and Chrysta smiled. "Thank you," she murmured as she hugged Sofia. "I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

Sofia smiled as she returned the hug. "Happy Wassalia, Chrysta."


	14. A new song for the royal sisters

**Going on and On asked about this song from The Cheetah Girls, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the karaoke party, Sofia and Amber sang one of their favorite songs. They might also sing this during one of their adventures where they have a fight and reconcile with each other. The Cheetah Girls are not mine.**

Amber: There's a time, when we all choose,  
To either quit or follow through.  
Just lose faith, or trust your heart,  
To somehow lead you through the dark.  
Without the only one,  
Who's dreaming, who needs help to carry on.

Sofia joins in: We might get lonely, but we're not alone.

Sofia and Amber: Cause we are sisters, we stand together.  
We make up one big family,  
Though we don't look the same.  
Our spots are different, different colors.  
We make each other stronger,  
That ain't never gonna change  
We're royal girls, royal sisters.

Sofia: Gotta walk, gotta tune.  
Got the brains, got the power,  
And we speak the truth.

Amber: We run everything all around the world,  
So you best respect the royal girls.  
We've been singing from our birth,

Sofia: Working hard for what we deserve.  
Trying not, to break the rules

Sofia and Amber: Cause momma didn't raise no fools.

Sofia: If it seems we're only dreaming,

Amber: And we need help to carry on.

Sofia joins in: It's good to know we're not alone.

Sofia and Amber: Cause we are sisters, we stand together.  
We make up one big family,  
Though we don't look the same.  
Our spots are different, different colors.  
We make each other stronger,  
That ain't never gonna change.  
Don't even miss us,  
We're royal girls, royal sisters.

Sofia: Someone's always there behind,  
To catch us if we fall.

Sofia and Amber: Cause we are sisters, (Sofia: Sisters)  
We stand together,  
We make up one big family,  
Though we don't look the same.  
Our spots are different, different colors.  
(Amber: Different colors)

We make each other stronger,  
That ain't never gonna change.  
Don't even miss us,  
We're royal girls, royal sisters.


	15. Miranda's special song for Roland

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this Ariana Grande song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if, during their holiday celebration with the woodcutter and his family in Holiday in Enchancia, Miranda sang this as she and the kids celebrated their reunion with Roland. She might even sing it again as the two of them have their own private celebration in the castle! Ariana Grande's music is not mine.**

Miranda: Santa tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again  
If he won't be here next year  
Santa tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year

Feeling Christmas all around  
And I'm trying to play it cool  
But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room

Let it snow, it's blasting now  
But I won't get in the mood  
I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know  
It's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas  
I'm not all alone, boy

Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year

I've been down this road before  
Fell in love on Christmas night  
But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side  
Now I need someone to hold  
Be my fire in the cold  
But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling  
Or if it's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas  
I'm not all alone, babe

Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year

Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh  
On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh  
But I don't want no broken heart  
This year I've got to be smart  
Oh, baby  
If you want me, if you want me

Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year

Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year


	16. Cedric and Sofia's strong duet

**Raven862 asked about this song from Finding Neverland, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, following the events of Day of the Sorcerers, when Cedric is going to be given another chance after everything that happened with the Order of the Wand, Sofia comes up and gives him a little pep talk. Because as they both know, what doesn't kill them makes them stronger, and they'll have to be strong to face Grimtrix and the other sorcerers if they come back! Finding Neverland is not mine.**

Cedric: In the darkest place  
There's the faintest light  
Gives me hope to face  
The hardest fight  
Pain delivers me  
I don't need their sympathy

(Sofia: Are you sure?)

Cedric: 'Cause they can't take away my mind  
Where I go they will never find

I've got to be stronger  
Reach up higher  
Must dig deeper  
Find the fire

Feel enlightened  
Can't be frightened anymore  
I can run now so much faster  
Now defeat won't be my master

(Sofia: Steady!)

Cedric: For to conquer the demons  
I won't have to wait any longer  
I've got to be stronger

Sofia: You'll see in time  
You will survive  
Too soon to run  
Too late to hide  
It's your destiny  
Every pace, every stride

Cedric: I am stronger  
Reach up higher  
Digging deeper  
Found the fire

Sofia: Feel enlightened  
Won't be frightened anymore

Cedric: I can run now so much faster  
Now defeat won't be my master  
I will conquer the demons  
I won't have to wait any longer

Cedric and Sofia: I've got to be stronger  
I am stronger  
Now I'm stronger


	17. James and Bobby Lee's holiday game

**It's true that Gabby's not a fan of dogs, but she does like James' dog Jagger. She also likes the songs James sings about dogs, and this Royal Guardsman holiday song is one of her favorites. And it becomes even more fun for her when she sees her daddy and James sing it and act it out with Jagger and Ricky. The 'Mr. Napkin Head' routine was mentioned in chapter 24 of Niagara14301's Dorrie. The Royal Guardsmen's music is not mine.**

James had just come back to the stable after taking his dog Jagger for a walk. He smiled when he saw Elena run up to him, followed by Nell, Bobby Lee, Gabby, and Ricky. "Hi, everyone," he greeted them, "What's going on?"

"James sing, please?" Elena asked. "Ricky wants a song!"

"No!" Gabby giggled, "Ricky wants a story!"

"Ricky does like it when you sing, and when you tell him and the girls stories, but I told the girls to wait until you came back from walking Jagger," Nell smirked. "What song or story do you have planned today, James?"

"It's a little bit of both. It's a song that tells a story that I used to sing to Rex," James said as he scratched Jagger behind the ears. "Do you think Jagger will like it too?"

"Jaggy sings?" Gabby asked. During a trip to Orillia, she, Elena, and everyone in the family had been given a pendant that let them talk to and understand animals.

"Of course Jaggy sings, Gab-Gab, and he has such a nice voice," Nell smiled.

"Yeah!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands. "Jaggy likes singing, just like Snow White!"

"I do like the occasional sing-along the barn cats have," Jagger smirked as he licked Elena and heard James start singing.

 _O Tannenbaum  
O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum  
Du kannst mir sehr gefallen_

"I didn't know James could sing in German," Nell looked surprised.

"You name the foreign language, he can sing in it," Bobby Lee shrugged. "Roland told me that he once sang in Gaelic in his music class."

"And don't worry; this may be about a dog, but I promise, Gabby's going to love it," James agreed.

"Doggie?" Gabby looked worried. She knew James had been angry at her because she'd played too roughly with Rex, who had bitten her, and he had to be sent away. James had forgiven her, but Gabby was still afraid of dogs. However, she was all right around Jagger, since James and her mommy and daddy were with her. She also liked Jagger because he was so gentle with her, especially after her scary ride on a winged horse at one of Amber's parties. Jagger was also Elena's therapy dog.

"You heard James sing this before, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee smiled as James started singing in English. "You and Elena always loved dancing to it."

The news had came out in the First World War  
The bloody Red Baron was flying once more  
The Allied Command ignored all of its men  
And called on Snoopy to do it again

As she watched James hold up Jagger to represent Snoopy, Gabby managed a smile. She did remember dancing with Elena to the song. Bobby Lee and James had even lifted them up and they acted the song out for Nell.

Nell remembered them acting silly with the song, and how much fun Gabby had. Now as she watched the girls dancing around, she smiled as she watched Ricky bouncing in her lap.

'Twas the night before Christmas and forty below  
When Snoopy went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Red Baron and fiercely they fought  
With ice on his wings, Snoopy knew he was caught

Getting an idea of his own, Bobby Lee took Ricky in his arms as he joined him on the chorus, Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ring out from the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man

"Robert, I can't believe you! You're making _Ricky_ the _Red Baron_?" Nell tried to frown, but she couldn't help but smile when she heard Ricky squeal as Bobby Lee flew him around the stable.

"Well, Jagger's playing Snoopy's part," James grinned as he and Bobby Lee chased each other around.

"It's all in good fun, Helen, you know that, and the song ends well for both of them," Bobby Lee grinned as he took the next part.

The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below

James grinned as he joined him, Christmas bells, those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

Elena and Gabby giggled as they watched James and Bobby Lee chase each other with Jagger and Ricky.

"Get him, Ricky!" Gabby giggled.

"Good boy, Jaggy!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"That's right!" James smirked as he took the next part of the song.

The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out

Bobby Lee held Ricky up and did a 'Mr. Napkin Head' routine with him as he said in a fake German accent, "Merry Christmas, *mein friend*!"

"Yay, Jaggy!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands.

"Yay, Ricky!" Gabby giggled.

"Yay all of you!" Nell giggled as Bobby Lee continued the verse.

The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy our hero saluted his host

James grinned as he joined him, And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day

By now, even Nell, Elena, and Gabby had joined in, Christmas bells, those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

Everyone finished the song together, Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

"Thank you for helping us, Ricky," Bobby Lee grinned, tossing Ricky up.

Ricky squealed as Bobby Lee caught him and Jagger licked him.

"Good boy, Jaggy!" Elena smiled.

"Jaggy's a good boy!" Gabby giggled as Jagger licked her.


	18. Candice starts a castle sing-along

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from The Muppets Christmas Carol, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, during Winter's Gift, the maids heard Cedric stage his usual complaints about Wassalia, and decided to have a little holiday fun at his expense. Dorrie and Baileywick might not agree at first, but Candice knows that if there's one thing everyone in the castle likes, it's a sing-along! The Muppets Christmas Carol is not mine.**

Cedric (spoken): Oh, Wassalia this, Wassalia that! I have had enough of Wassalia!

Candice (spoken): Well then, Cedric, if that's the way you feel about it…

Dorrie (spoken): Candice, don't you dare!

Candice (spoken): Why not? If James can start a castle sing-along, why can't I?  
(sings) **:** When a cold wind blows it chills you  
Chills you to the bone

Violet (spoken): Oh, Dorrie, it's only a little holiday humor. Yes, at Cedric's expense, but let Candice have a little fun! Besides, I always enjoyed this song! And it does fit Cedric to a tee!  
(joins in) But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart  
Like years of bein' alone

Marcy: It paints you with indifference  
Like a lady paints with rouge

Suzette: And the worst of theworst

Candice **:** The most hated and cursed

Violet/Suzette/Candice/Marcy: Is the one that we call Scrooge

Dorrie: Yeah!  
(spoken): Okay, and you're right, Mom; it does fit Cedric to a tee!

Baileywick (spoken): It does indeed!

Suzette: Unkind as any

Marcy: And the wrath of many

Violet: This is Ebenezer Scrooge

Candice: Oh! There goes Mr. Humbug  
There goes Mr. Grim  
If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
The winner would be him

Marcy: Old Scrooge he loves his money  
'Cause he thinks it gives him power

Suzette: If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour

Dorrie: Yuck!

Violet (spoken): Even the vegetables don't like him!

Candice: There goes Mr. Skinflint  
There goes Mr. Greed

Violet: The undisputed master of the underhanded deed

Baileywick: He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses

Suzette and Marcy: Us poor folk live in misery

Candice: It's even worse for mouses

Dorrie (spoken): Please sir, I want some cheese

Violet and Suzette: He must be so lonely  
He must be so sad  
He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside...

Everyone (spoken): Nah!

Dorrie (spoken): Uh-Uh!

Marcy: There goes Mr. Outrage  
There goes Mr. Sneer

Violet: He has no time for friends or fun

Baileywick: His anger makes that clear

Dorrie: Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases

Suzette: No crust of bread for those in need

Candice: No cheeses for the meeces

Baileywick (spoken): Mouses? Meeces?

Candice (spoken): I won't tell James about those little word slips if you won't!

Suzette and Marcy: There goes Mr. Heartless  
There goes Mr. Cruel

Dorrie and Candice: He never gives  
He only takes  
He lets his hunger rule

Violet and Baileywick: If being mean's a way of life  
You practice and rehearse

Marcy and Dorrie: Then all that work is payin' off

Suzette and Candice: Cause Scrooge is getting worse

All: Every day, in every way  
Scrooge is getting worse!


	19. Holiday fun and a Wassalia reunion

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Elmo and Patsy song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought that since this takes place during theblindwriter95's Healing and Love universe, where Edward and Lydia are still alive, it would be fun if, during their first Wassalia since being rescued, James, Edward, and Bobby Lee poked fun at the girls' captors. It would also let them see James' creative mind in action. Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Thanks also to Niagara14301 for helping with the lyrics. Elmo and Patsy's music is not mine.**

"I swear, if it's another gift for the girls, then Sabrina and Madeline can have _my_ presents!" Nell grumbled playfully as she pointed to the various baby items scattered around the floor. Bottles, blankets, high chairs, rattles, and others were the only gifts she had received in the last hour. She knew it would be doubled because of the twins, but she never expected _this_ much.

"Don't worry. There's a pile for you around the tree," Sofia smiled, handing her a gift. "The baby stuff only took up most of the space."

"Nothing but the best for you, Nell!" James looked up from where he was helping Madeline find another gift.

"James, you kiss up to me as well as Robert," Nell smirked.

"What's this about kissing Helen?" Bobby Lee grinned, kissing her on the cheek as he came up to her.

"And you're as good with words as James is," Lydia smiled.

"You sure are," Roland smirked, mussing Bobby Lee's hair.

"If there's gifts for me, _please,_ nothing else for the babies. They're already spoiled," Nell smiled, holding up one of the stuffed animals she had gotten.

"You just wait until they're born," Edward smirked, "We'll spoil them even more!"

"Papa, don't even joke about that!" Nell giggled. Her smile faded. "But I am going to do what Jimmy said before he was executed."

"You're going to give Elena and Gabby a good life, make sure they grow up safe, loved, and respected, and make sure I'm the only one they know as their daddy?" Bobby Lee repeated Jimmy's last words before he and his sons had been executed. "Good idea!"

"We found something for you, Nell!" Sabrina giggled, holding up a wrapped gift.

"And it's not for the babies!" Madeline added.

"I'll get it. I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless," Nell smiled, giving Bobby Lee a playful glare.

Bobby Lee smirked as he sat next to James. "You don't need me for anything," he pretended to pout.

"Don't say that," Nell smiled, "I'll always need you by my side."

"Like I said when you, Madeline, and Sabrina were rescued, I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Bobby Lee smiled.

"And you've kept your word," Nell smiled, taking a gift from Sabrina. "Thank you, Baby Girl."

"You want us to help you unwrap it?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

"Please?" Sabrina begged, jumping up and down excitedly.

"No thanks," Nell smirked. "You and Maddie just want to get your sticky little fingers on it!"

"Why don't we sing a song?" Madeline suggested. "That's always fun!"

"That's a great idea, Maddie," Nell smiled. "Does anyone want to start?"

"James does!" Bobby Lee called, yanking James' hand up in the air.

"Let me raise my own hand next time!" James pouted as Nell giggled.

"Yes, Robert, let James raise his own hand," Roland smiled, mussing his hair.

Nell shook her head playfully, unwrapping the gift in her hands. "Look at this!" she smiled. "This plush mobile is adorable! Cedric, could you make a second one for the other crib?"

"Of course, Helen, and I'll make sure it plays the same song," Cedric smiled.

"Good idea," James smirked, "We couldn't sing to them if the songs were different."

"Oh James!" Sofia giggled. "So what's the song this time?"

"Oh, we've been making it up for weeks," Bobby Lee smirked.

"Who's this 'we?'" Nell asked as Sabrina unwrapped her next gift. "Sabrina!"

"What? It's pretty," Sabrina frowned, holding up a necklace.

"Yes it is," Nell smiled. "It reminds me of Mama's necklace."

"I found one that looks really similar to it," Amber smiled. "I have a locket like that which belongs to my birth mother too."

"Anyway, why don't we sing that song?" Bobby Lee suggested. "I heard James singing it when he was working on his usual mile-high stack of papers, and I thought I'd join him."

"I wondered what you two were laughing about that day," Roland smirked, recalling that he'd heard them laughing over some song he'd heard James playing in his room.

"And you thought I was trying to stop James from working his fingers to the bone again!" Bobby Lee smirked, pinning James to the floor, fingers poised over him.

"Wait! Can we at least sing the song first?" James yelped.

"No problem," Bobby Lee grinned, letting him up again. "I always knew you were great at word games, but now you put it together with your talent for music!"

"Is this a variation?" Nell grinned.

"What's that?" Sabrina asked, tugging on Nell's dress.

"It's like a spin on a favorite song," Nell smiled, finding a gift next to her. "Is this for me?"

"Nothing but the best for you, Helen," Bobby Lee smiled.

At the same time, James put a tape in the tape player and started singing to the tune of one of Bobby Lee and the guards' favorite songs, Jimmy got run over by a reindeer  
Running from the guards in Dunwiddie  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Bobby Lee we believe

Nell started laughing when she heard James changing the words of the song she used to hear Edward sing. "You made that up? That's so cute, and funny!"

"I helped a little," Bobby Lee smirked as he joined in, He'd been drinking too much eggnog  
And we all begged him to go  
But he forgot his medication  
And he staggered out the door into the snow  
When we found him Christmas morning  
At the scene of the attack  
He had hoof-prints on his forehead  
And incriminating Claus marks on his back

"Really funny!" Sabrina giggled, dancing with Amber and Sofia.

Madeline just nodded, climbing into Nell's lap as best as she could. She had to admit that it was funny with Jimmy being involved, but sighed, resting her head against Nell's stomach.

"What's the matter, Butterfly?" Nell asked, looking at the present next to her. "I think this one is for you from me."

"Everything's going to be all right, Maddie," Edward smiled, patting her hand. "You helped us out a lot for the party. Now all you have to do is sit back, relax, and listen to the song."

He joined in, Jimmy got run over by a reindeer  
Running from the guards in Dunwiddie  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Bobby Lee we believe

"Edward, you're as bad as those two," Lydia was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. "You shouldn't encourage this behavior!"

"But aren't we supposed to encourage their creativity?" Edward smiled.

"Roland, will you please say something about this?" Miranda tried to sound stern, but the laughter in her voice gave her true feelings for the song away.

At the same time, Bobby Lee hugged Madeline as he sang, Now we're all so proud of Madeline (He smirked as James added, "And Sabrina!")  
They've been taking this so well  
See them having tea with Amber  
Reading books and playing with their sister Nell

"I know nothing about this, and I'm not getting involved," Roland smirked, kissing Miranda on the cheek.

James patted Sabrina's hand as he joined in, It's so perfect without Jimmy  
None of the family's dressed in black  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up his gifts  
Or send them back (Everyone shouted together, Send them back!)

At the same time, James, Edward, and Bobby Lee were singing, Jimmy got run over by a reindeer  
Running from the guards in Dunwiddie  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Bobby Lee we believe

Madeline took the gift Nell gave her as she watched everyone act silly, unenthusiastically unwrapping her gift. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Maddie, is something bothering you? Is it baby related?" Nell asked softly, taking her in her lap as best as she could.

They barely heard Bobby Lee singing, Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig

"Or jiggly-wiggly pudding, which is better!" James interjected.

"Indeed!" Roland smirked at the mention of his favorite dessert in the song.

"I'm sorry, Nell; I know this is a happy time, but I'm still having nightmares about Robby and how he used to burn me with his cigarettes," Madeline admitted. "I also saw James get burned a few days ago by that candle, and I..."

Nell nodded in understanding. She had watched James working alongside the maids as they decorated, and they lit some candles since it was getting darker. James offered to help, and one of the candles dripped wax on his hand, since unknown to them, the protective paper barrier was ripped. She saw Bobby Lee run James to the bathroom and run cold water on his hand. "Maddie, it's all right," she smiled. "That was an accident, and James is fine now."

"And don't forget, it's thanks to Jimmy that we know how to cure burns," Sabrina added, recalling that she wrote down what Jimmy had told his sons to do if they ever got burned by cigarettes.

"That's the only good thing he did!" Nell chuckled, stroking Madeline's hair. "Feel better now?"

"Yes," Madeline smiled, holding up the gift she had been given. "Nell, what is this?"

James nodded as he joined in, And the blue and silver candles  
That would just have matched the hair on Jimmy's wig

"Jimmy had a wig?" Sabrina giggled.

"They had to make it rhyme somehow, right?" Edward grinned.

Bobby Lee nodded as he joined in, I've warned all my friends and neighbors  
Better watch out for yourselves  
They should never give a license  
To a man who drives a sleigh  
And plays with elves

Nell smiled as she and Madeline unwrapped it. "This is like that pin that one nurse had when she was examining us," she mused as she saw Madeline pick up a cameo brooch. "You kept focusing on it, since you thought it was like the one Mama had."

"And you remembered how much I liked it?" Madeline asked. When Nell nodded, she smiled. "Thank you, Nell!"

"You're welcome, Butterfly," Nell smiled. "But enough sad feelings. Bobby Lee and James' song is funny."

She kept laughing as James, Bobby Lee, and Edward sang together, Jimmy got run over by a reindeer  
Running from the guards in Dunwiddie  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Bobby Lee we believe

"I just wish it happened," Edward smirked. "Everything alright, Helenita?"

"Now that we're together again, yes," Nell smiled. "Maddie felt a little sad, but she's okay now."

Meanwhile, Bobby Lee shouted, "Everybody!"

Everyone joined in for the last chorus, Jimmy got run over by a reindeer  
Running from the guards in Dunwiddie  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa  
But as for me and Bobby Lee we believe

Bobby Lee grinned as he kissed Nell's cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"We'll all be okay now," Edward smiled, taking Madeline on his lap. "Those monsters are out of our lives forever, we're all together again, and you're going to be doubly blessed."

Nell's smile faded a little. However, she took comfort in knowing that Elena and Gabby would only know Bobby Lee as their father.

"Mommy's gotten you two spoiled and you're not even here yet!" Nell chuckled, feeling a kick. "Elena, I know it's you. Gabby's so quiet."

"How can you tell which is which?" Sabrina asked, handing Madeline a present from herself.

"Yeah! We can't see them kick," Madeline smiled, tearing apart the wrapping paper.

"You just know. Remember, Melinda and I always knew who was active," Roland smirked. "Amber would be quiet at night, but James would kick. Then if James was quiet, Amber would kick."

"I love you, Daddy," Amber smiled sweetly.

"That trick will take the girls far, Roland," Edward smirked.

"Thank heavens Sofia never did that!" Miranda smirked, pulling Sofia into a hug.

"I love you, Mom!" Sofia grinned.

"Elena kicks during the day and Gabby kicks at night. The only time they kick together is when they're excited or think something is funny," Lydia cooed, putting a hand on Nell's stomach. "That song was funny, wasn't it, sweetie pies?"

"I really had no idea James was as good as he was with words until he started Royal Prep," Roland revealed. "He used to write little stories and poems when he was younger, but those were just for fun. He took one to school to work on during recess, but decided to work on it when he was done with some school work. The teacher saw him writing, praised it, and said he was good enough to join the creative writing class, despite it being for older students."

"Nellie sometimes helps him with his stories too," Lydia smiled. "She likes writing an occasional story, and when she was younger, she won a contest for a story she wrote about a knight."

"Mama!" Nell blushed, holding back a smile. She was only six when she wrote it, and she was thankful Sabrina and Madeline hadn't seen it yet, as they placed their hands on her stomach.

"We tell babies stories?" Sabrina asked with a giggle.

"And sing to them?" Madeline added with a smile.

"Of course we will," Nell smiled.

"How else will they learn that James and Robert are wonderful singers?" Edward grinned. "Or that James is a wonderful writer and storyteller?"

Madeline and Sabrina giggled, kissing Nell's stomach before running to James and Bobby Lee.

"We wanna sing too!" Madeline giggled.

"The more the merrier," James smirked.

As Edward played the song back, Madeline and Sabrina were practically rolling on the floor since the song had been so funny. "Daddy, thank you for recording that!" Sabrina giggled.

"You're welcome, Baby Girl," Edward smirked.

"And he'll play for the babies before their mommy falls asleep tonight," Lydia smiled, kissing her husband's cheek.

"I don't think it'll be appropriate for them," Nell smiled uneasily. She normally didn't mind everyone speaking ill of their deceased father, but for some reason she didn't feel right. Jimmy may have ruined her life, but it felt wrong to her of speaking ill about him on Wassailia. Even if the song had been funny.

"We know we shouldn't laugh about him so soon after his execution, Helenita," Edward smiled, taking her hands in his, "But we do want you to feel better. Lydia and I missed seeing your smile on Wassalia when you and your sisters were gone."

"Jimmy actually did offer to bring us back," Sabrina remembered.

"I wish he had," Madeline murmured.

"We all do, Butterfly," Edward smiled, "But you're all back with us now, and that's what matters."

"And we may have spoiled you a little," Lydia smiled, stroking Nell's hair. "Especially our soon to be newest additions to the family."

"That would explain the extra dresses and washcloths. Should I ask why?" Nell smiled, seeing Sofia walk up to her. "Sofia, you and your family didn't have to get me anything."

"We just wanted to help you," Sofia smiled, "We're all an extended family here at the castle, and all of you are part of that family now too."

Nell smiled, touched at Sofia's words. She had been afraid of what people might say about what happened to her (and she still was), but she knew she'd have plenty of support from everyone in the castle. "Thank you. This is the greatest gift I've received all day," she said, putting Sofia's hand on her stomach.

"Elena's kicking," Sofia grinned.

"She knows great music when she hears it," Bobby Lee smiled.

"Well, if that's the case," James smiled as he came up, "Would she and Gabby like another song?"

Nell smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I think she would, and she and Gabby know you'll find something wonderful for them!"


	20. A special sing-along with new friends

**As a deleted scene in Going on and on's and my collection The lost memories, I thought it would be nice if, in chapter 3 (A Wassalia party), their original character Rachel sang with James, and they performed a song that was special to both of them. People might hear it and recall special times when they heard it and remember their loved ones too. Queen Melinda appearing to James can be seen in chapter 6 of my story The Secret Love Song, and in chapter 9 of my story The Day the Music Died. All original characters belong to Going on and on. Thanks to Going on and on for helping with the story. Jewel's music is not mine.**

The Wassalia party was in full swing. Makayla was talking with her Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo, and they were all watching as James entertained the crowd.

"He's very good," Gretchen smiled. "I'd heard that he inherited his birth mother's ear for music."

"Sofia told me that he can play one instrument's part on another too," Makayla agreed. "Like, she told me that he could play the saxophone part of the song on the piano. But this is a happy time for the castle too. Sofia says James is singing in public again!"

Gretchen and Theo nodded. They had heard that James had lost his voice at Queen Melinda's funeral and refused to sing in public, but that wasn't important now. James was once again singing in public, and that was all that mattered.

As she was enjoying the music, as well as a few cookies from one of the goodie tables, Rachel was humming an old song that her grandma used to sing to her when she was little.

"I know that song," James smiled as he recognized the tune. "My mom used to play that sometimes during Wassalia."

"If it's okay, could you play it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it's okay," James smiled. "That was one of the first songs she taught me."

"I'd love to hear it too," Makayla smiled.

When James started the song, Rachel began to sing, 'Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free  
'Tis the gift to come down where you ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'Twill be in the valley of love and delight.

She smiled as James joined her, When true simplicity is gained,  
To bow and to bend we shan't be ashamed,  
To turn, turn will be our delight,  
Till by turning, turning we come 'round right.

As she heard James start playing one of her mother's favorite Wassalia songs, Amber felt tears rising in her eyes. She remembered Melinda singing this song every year, and now she was hearing it again.

"Amber, do you want to join us too?" James smiled over the instrumental break.

"I'd love to," Amber smiled as she wiped her eyes.

James continued playing as Amber joined in, Tis the gift to be simple, 'tis the gift to be free  
'Tis the gift to come down where we ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
'Twill be in the valley of love and delight

"Thank you, Prince James," Rachel smiled.

"Anytime, Rachel," James smiled back.

Rachel blinked the tears that were forming in her eyes as she joined in, It's a gift to be simple, It's a gift to be free,  
It's a gift to come down where you ought to be,  
And when we find ourselves in the place just right,  
Will be in the valley of love and delight.

Even Makayla smiled as she joined them. Gretchen had told her that she used to sing this to her when she was little.

James smiled as he and the girls finished the song together, When true simplicity is gained,  
To bow and to bend, we will not be ashamed,  
To turn, turn, will be our delight,  
Till by turning, turning we come round right  
Till by turning, turning we come round right

Roland smiled as he heard James playing the song. He had seen him watching Melinda as she played it when he was younger, and he knew that James wanted to learn to play it too. Melinda had helped him learn the song, and he played it for the first time at the Wassalia party the next year. Of course, Melinda had been beside him, but he did a great job.

"My grandma used to sing that song all the time," Rachel explained as tears formed in her eyes. "I always loved that song."

"Our mother sang that too," Amber smiled. "When James and I were six, she played it at a Wassalia party. James watched her, and a few days after the party, Daddy and I saw him in the sitting room at the piano. We didn't know what he was doing, but when we heard him play the opening notes, we knew what he was up to."

"Your mother was so proud," Roland smiled as he came over and put an arm around her. "She didn't know James wanted to learn the song, but he practiced it with her, and when it came time for our Autumn Ball, he played it for everyone."

"My aunt sang that once too. Right, Aunt Gretchen?" Makayla asked as she glanced at her aunt.

"I did indeed," Aunt Gretchen smiled, "When I was your age. Your mother, Natalie, taught me to play the song, and I surprised my family that Wassalia."

"And I'm certain that she, your father, Franklin, and Queen Melinda, are all watching over us and enjoying that wonderful song," Uncle Theo added.

"I'm sure they are," Roland smiled.

Makayla smiled. ''I just miss them,'' she said as tears went down her cheeks.

Rachel hugged her. ''We all need to honor them somehow, right?"

"They're watching over you, you know," James smiled, recalling how Queen Melinda's spirit had appeared to him on the day he disguised himself and sang the song he was supposed to sing at her funeral. She told him that she never held him to what he said about losing his voice, and that he should sing in public again.

"James is right," Roland smiled. "But this is a time of celebration. However, we should also honor our loved ones and their memories."

"That's a wonderful idea, King Roland," Makayla smiled.

"And shall we continue our celebration?" Roland smiled.

"Yes!" everyone agreed.


	21. Madeline's thoughts of running away

**Sofia2017 asked about this Gayla Peevey song, so enjoy your request! I thought that when Nell sent Madeline to her room after how Madeline kept hitting James with a pillow in chapter 18 of theblindwriter95's Family Love, or when she was sent to her room in chapter 6 of their story Vacation in Avalor, Madeline might sing this to herself as she waits for Nell to talk to her. She doesn't mean to cause trouble, but she knows Nell will love her no matter what. Gayla Peevey's music is not mine.**

Madeline (spoken to herself): This wasn't my fault! She always scolds me! I want to run away!

(sings): I felt so bad when Nell  
Scolded me the other day  
So I climbed right through the window  
The night I ran away

I thought I'd go to China  
Or perhaps to Mandalay  
But I only reached the corner  
The night I ran away

I thought of Nell's cooking  
And the games I played with Bobby Lee  
And the more I thought about it  
I forgot what made me mad

And so I sneaked back through the window  
In my cozy bed to stay  
And I woke up on the morning  
Of the night I ran away

(instrumental)

I thought of Nell's cooking  
And the games I played with Bobby Lee  
And the more I thought about it  
I forgot what made me mad

So I sneaked back through the window  
In my cozy bed to stay  
And I woke up on the morning  
Of the night I ran away

Oh, I'll never run away  
I'll never run away  
I'll never run away from home again

Nell (spoken as she knocks on the door): Maddie? Butterfly, can I come in?

Madeline (spoken): Okay…


	22. A new wedding song

**Someone asked about this song from Pup Star Christmas, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, during Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding, when everyone was dancing in the air thanks to the Whenever-Wings Wand, everyone started singing another song to celebrate the new happy couple. Pup Star Christmas is not mine.**

Roland: Let there be joy… throughout the land  
Let's all come together… raise your hearts and clap your hands  
Today two hearts… will beat as one Let there be love

Aunt Tilly: Let there be love

Sir Bartelby: Through thick and thin… and back again… I pledge my love to you

Aunt Tilly: I vow to love and cherish you… of course I say… "I do"

Sir Bartelby and Aunt Tilly: I do!

James (all the while rocking on the piano): Let's plant a seed… and watch it grow  
When you care for one another… love will blossom don't you know

Miranda: Let your light shine… like stars above

Sofia and Amber: Let's put in motion this devotion and  
Let there be love

Aunt Tilly: Let's raise the roof… and all shout "WHOO!"

Everyone: WHOO!

Sofia: Let love provide the answer… and you will have your proof

Everyone: Side by side… the groom and bride  
Let love provide and be your guide  
Let there be love  
Let there… be… love


	23. The knights' song for Sandra

**Even before she became a squiress, Sandra was always watching the knights and squires and trying to help out. The knights would welcome the extra help, but the squires would say that this sort of thing is for boys only (have they *met* Sofia and learned that anything can be a princess thing too?). But no matter what, they do appreciate the extra help. The Sound of Music is not mine.**

"'I'll take care of it, Sir Peter!' 'I'll do this for you, Sir Peter!'" Ezekiel muttered, imitating his sister Sandra's offers to help the knights and squires take care of some of the equipment after they practiced for a demonstration of their skills. He frowned as he watched his sister help pick up the knights' swords and carry them over to be sharpened. He raised his voice. "I'll tell her to go back to the castle, Sir Peter!"

"That's not necessary, Prince Ezekiel," Sir Peter smirked. "Princess Sandra's only trying to help us."

"Zeke, give her a break," Matthew, a 14-year-old squire to the newly knighted Sir Nathaniel, assured him, "Sandra's working as hard as any of us."

"Matt, we can't go anywhere without bumping into her, hence the name Sandra Underfoot!" Ezekiel grumbled. "Can't she just stick to the normal princess stuff?"

"You do know that Princess Sofia's on Royal Prep's flying derby team, right?" Jason, a 13-year-old squire to Sir Peter, smirked. "And according to King Robert and Queen Patricia, Sandra's made quite a name for herself in her Weapons Proficiency class, and on Royal Prep's fencing team!"

Jason's twin brother Jacob nodded beside him. "I used to watch her as we'd help the knights," he admitted. "She wants to help us, and that's not a bad thing."

"Come on, lads, let's get a move on," Sir Steven waved the squires away. "Prince Ezekiel, you know better than to tease your sister, especially when she's armed!" He chuckled as he watched Sandra carry some swords over to a pile she had made.

"That's just my point! She always gets in the way!" Ezekiel snapped, then though he swore that he hated singing, he couldn't help but start one of the knights' favorite songs, She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee; her dress has got a tear

Matthew chuckled as he joined him, She waltzes when she scouts with me and whistles on the stairs

Jacob watched as Sandra shook her head, trying to get her hair back in place. And every time I see her, she has really messy hair

Jason smirked. I've even heard her singing in the castle…not that that's a bad thing!

Matthew gave a mock sigh, She's always late for practice

Jacob grinned as he continued, But her dedication's real

Ezekiel snapped, She's always late for everything!

Jason grinned. Except for every meal…which she helps make!

Ezekiel glared at him as he turned to Sir Steven, I hate to have to say it, but I very firmly feel

He, Jason, Jacob, and Matthew chorused, Sandra's not an asset to the squires!

Sir Avery, who was also one of the Royal Scribes, spoke up. I'd like to say a word in her behalf

Sir Peter smirked. Then say it, Sir Avery!

Sir Avery grinned. Sandra makes me laugh!

As the other knights chuckled along with him, Sir Peter smirked as he sang, How do you solve a problem like our Sandra  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down

Sir Avery watched as Sandra went to find some polish for the armor. How do you find the word that describes Sandra

Sir Nathaniel shrugged. A flibbertigibbet

Sir Steven grinned. A will-o-the-wisp

Ezekiel scowled. A clown

Sir Peter patted his shoulder as he consoled him, Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand

Sir Nathaniel gave a mock sigh. But how do you make her stay and listen to all you say

Sir Peter shrugged. How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

Sir Avery chuckled, Oh, how do you solve a problem like our Sandra

Sir Peter smiled. How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

As he watched her help take the horses to the stables, Jacob continued, When I'm with her I'm confused, out of focus and bemused,  
and I never know exactly where I am...

Matthew sighed as she came out again. Unpredictable as weather

As he watched her carry the weapons over to be sharpened, Ezekiel frowned. She's as flighty as a feather

Sir Nathaniel smiled as she helped polish them. She's a darling

Ezekiel scowled. She's a demon

Sir Avery chuckled as he patted his shoulder. She's a lamb

Jacob rolled his eyes. She'd out-pester any pest; drive a hornet from its nest

Matthew nodded in agreement. She could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl

Sir Steven grinned. She is gentle; she is wild

Jason smiled as he watched Sandra pick up a shield that had been forgotten. She's a riddle; she's a child

Ezekiel glared at him. She's a headache

Sir Avery grinned as he watched Sandra go help someone else. She's an angel

Sir Peter smiled softly as he watched her. She's a girl...

By now, all the knights and squires were singing, How do you solve a problem like our Sandra  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down  
How do you find the word that describes Sandra

Matthew shrugged. A flibbertigibbet

Sir Avery and Jason suggested, A will-o-the-wisp

Ezekiel frowned. A clown

Everyone shook their heads as they sang together, Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand

Sir Peter smiled as he watched her come out again. But how do you make her stay

Matthew gave her a little wave as she glanced toward them. And listen to all you say

Sir Avery grinned as he watched her collect a tray from a maid who came out to them. How do you keep a wave upon the sand

The knights and squires finished the song as she came over with the tray. Oh how do you solve a problem like our Sandra...

"Who wants a snack?" Sandra called out, "Sir Nathaniel's favorite pretzel rolls and all your favorite sandwiches and drinks!"

The knights and squires grinned as they finished the song, How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand

"Princess Sandra! Slow down and take a break, sweetheart! You're working so hard there won't be anything left for us to do!" Sir Peter chuckled.

"She is a really good helper, I'll give her that," Sir Nathaniel grinned as he took a bite of his sandwich.


	24. Glacia steps out with her new friends

**STR2D3PO asked about this classic song from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, following her reform in Winter's Gift, Glacia the Mountain Witch sang this with Sofia and her friends after she removed Winter's ice touch and freed Clover from his icy prison. Glacia's still having doubts about trusting people since they only came to her if they wanted something from her, but she's learning that Sofia and her friends will help her, and she's got them as friends now. Santa Claus is Comin' to Town is not mine.**

Glacia (spoken after she removes Winter's ice touch and sets Clover free): I'm happy your rabbit friend's going to be all right, and that you're ordinary again, but I really _am_ a mean and despicable creature at heart, you know. Because as I said, how would you feel if people only came to you if they wanted something from you? It's so difficult to... [sighs] really change.

Sofia (spoken): Difficult? [chuckles] Why, why look here. Changing from bad to good's as easy as...taking your first step.

(sings as Winter accompanies her): Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor.  
You put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door.

Clover (after he's unfrozen): You never will get where you're going  
If ya never get up on your feet.  
Come on, there's a good tail wind blowin'  
A fast walking gal is hard to beat.

Sofia/Winter/Clover/Whiskers: Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor.  
You put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door.

Whiskers: If you want to change your direction,  
If your time of life is at hand,  
Well, don't be the rule, be the exception  
A good way to start is to stand.

Sofia/Winter/Clover/Whiskers: Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor.  
You put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you'll be walking out the door.

Glaicia: If I want to change the reflection  
I see in the mirror each morn...

Winter: Oh, you do.

Glaicia: You mean that it's just my election?

Winter: Just that.

Glaicia: To vote for a chance to be reborn? Woo-hoo!

Sofia/Winter/Clover/Whiskers [slowly]: You put one foot in front of the other, and  
Soon you are walking  
'Cross the floor  
You put one foot in front of the other, and  
[faster]  
Soon you are walking out the door

Everyone: Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon you are walking 'cross the floor  
Put one foot in front of the other  
And soon...  
You'll be walking...  
Out the door!


	25. A Spritely holiday sing-along

**Since Sofia, James, and Amber's Scout Sprites liked singing and dancing with the Wee Sprites in chapter 30 of Variations on the Classics 5, I thought it would be fun if they sang together again! But this time they sing for Roland and Miranda as well! As they share a few memories of the Scout Sprites in the castle, everyone's getting to know each other better, and Miranda's giving the Wee Sprites a second chance since they're not in the castle. Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping me with the story. The Elf on the Shelf is not mine.**

"This is going to be so cute!" Amber smiled as she carried her Scout Sprite, Snowflake Twinkleton, out with her to the garden.

"If there's one thing Jazzy likes, it's singing!" James grinned at his Scout Sprite, Jazzy Gingerberg. They had introduced their Scout Sprites, along with Sofia's Scout Sprite, Sparks Billingham, to her Wee Sprite friends, Sofia had brought the Scout Sprites to life, and they had all sang and danced together. Now they were going to watch Sofia bring them to life so they could do it again for a little Wassalia performance for Roland and Miranda.

"This should be interesting," Miranda smiled as she and Roland came out with them. "Sofia told us about how she brought the Scout Sprites to life and they sang with the Wee Sprites, who now live in the garden."

"Ah, yes, you told me about them, but you also said Sofia learned an important lesson from the experience," Roland agreed.

Miranda smirked over at Sofia. "Oh yes; Sofia learned a lesson alright!"

"I'll never do anything like that again, Mom," Sofia promised. "And at least we're outside, so the Wee Sprites can't do too much damage, right?"

"And with so many people watching them, they won't be able to cause too much-" James was cut off by something falling on his shoulders and hugging him. "Trouble!" he finished, patting Button's head with a finger.

"Hi, royal friends!" Button smiled as he let her slide onto his hand. She joined Brody and Bengee on the ground, and the three Wee Sprites smiled when they saw the Scout Sprites. "Our new friends came back!"

"That's right," Sofia smiled, "I'll bring them to life, and you can play together."

Bengee smiled. "Yes! Bring them life please, Sofia!"

Sofia smiled, took her wand out, and cast the spell to bring Sparks, Jazzy, and Snowflake to life. "That fast enough for you, Bengee?"

"Unga bunga!" Brody sang out, bowing to Jazzy.

"Hi, everyone!" Jazzy smiled.

"You were right, Sofia, they are cute when they come life," Miranda smiled, shaking fingers with Sparks. "Sparks, I know Sofia and I used to see you in our house in the village, but do you remember the times you appeared in the shop where we used to work?"

"Oh, yes," Sparks smiled. "So many kids were there, and they talked to me!"

"And it's very nice to see you again, Jazzy," Roland smiled, kissing his finger and touching it to Jazzy's hand. "I'm sure you remember sitting on my throne when you first came to the castle!"

"Yes I do! There's nothing wrong with being queen for a day!" Jazzy giggled.

"And that's what we get for having her live in James' closet for so long," Amber smirked. "But I can't blame her; I'm going to be queen too one day!"

"Are we going to do something fun today, Sofia?" Bengee asked.

"Yes; singing is usually fun!" Sofia smiled.

Amber smiled. "What song are they singing today, Sofia?"

"Should we pick something?" James asked.

Sofia smiled. "Let's let the Scout Sprites pick something."

"I've got just the one!" Jazzy smiled. She whispered her song to Sofia, who smiled back got her wand out again. "I've learned that James has wonderful taste in music!"

"He certainly does," Roland smiled as Sofia waved her wand and started some music.

Bengee smiled when he recognized the song. "That's the song the Wee Sprites sing every year!"

Button grinned. It's amazing...I know...it's wonderful-tastic

Brody grinned as he sang to her, I know...it's Extravaganzalorious!  
Tells you what's inside of us

Bengee joined in, It's a super high, it's the biggest rush...Extravaganzalorious!

"Hildy says that's from one of her favorite holiday movies," Amber smiled.

"Oh, yes," Roland smirked. "I heard that during your sleepover the weekend after Jazzy was reunited with us, and I ended up singing it all day the next day!"

"Sorry, Daddy," Amber grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Amber; King Hendrick says that's happened to him too!" Roland grinned, giving Jazzy a little spin before she went to dance with Sparks.

Sparks and Jazzy sang with Brody, I'm speaking for the four of us...the five-six-seven and more of us.  
We're feeling wild, we're acting nuts...Extravaganzalorious!

Miranda smiled as she watched the Scout Sprites dancing with the Wee Sprites. "I remember this song getting stuck in my head too."

"It's a catchy one, that's for sure, but we always liked hearing it," Roland smiled.

Meanwhile, Bengee joined Button and Snowflake, We're full of smiles, we're full of joy and cheer.  
This Christmas time has been the best in years.  
The feelings got us in a festive swing

"That's what Wee Sprites do," Sofia smirked. "Cause trouble when they want to have fun!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Bengee smiled as he danced with Snowflake.

Brody and Button spun around as they sang, We'll dance, we'll sing, we'll shake those bells and jing-a-ling.

Sofia smirked. "I meant when you are let inside the castle!"

"I forgave you for that, Sofia, and you did learn a lesson," Miranda smiled, giving Sparks a little spin.

Sparks smiled as he sang to her, Extravaganzalorious...  
Here's the reason for the fuss

Snowflake harmonized with him, There's so much joy we're set to bust

Jazzy joined them in three-part harmony, Extravaganzalorious!

"Thanks, Mom," Sofia smiled as she watched Snowflake and Brody dance together.

Brody, Bengee, and Button started the last verse, We're feeling fine, we're in a happy way

Sparks, Jazzy, and Snowflake echoed, We're gonna ride it right through Christmas Day!

James smiled as he spun Jazzy. "This was a good idea, Sof, and the Wee Sprites can't cause too much trouble out here!"

"Especially with all of us keeping an eye on them!" Amber smiled as she gave Snowflake a little spin.

The Wee Sprites and the Scout Sprites finished the song together, Extravaganzalorious, Extravaganzalorious!  
The spirits right on this Christmas...Ex-Tra-Va-Ganza-Lorious!

"Well done, all of you!" Roland smiled.

"Sofia and I made something for you too," Amber smiled. She gave Button a few little skirts like the ones Snowflake and Jazzy wore, while Sofia gave Bengee and Brody each a few little sweaters. "Now you can be as fashionable as your new friends!"

"Thank you!" Button smiled.

"Unga bunga!" Brody sang.

"Thank you!" Bengee agreed.

Sofia smiled as she cast the spell to turn Sparks, Jazzy, and Snowflake back. "I'm glad you guys like them. We might come back later and do this again!"

"We can't wait!" Brody grinned as everyone made their way back to the castle.


	26. The princes sing a favorite holiday song

**As we all know, James loves playing the piano along with the musicians during Wassalia. It's also fun for his friends when they get to sing along with him. Even the girls like it when they get a holiday serenade and dance. Vivian, especially, will be giving James a special Wassalia present. James' question is from Toy Story. Stevie Wonder's music is not mine.**

Everyone was having a lot of fun at the Wassalia party. They especially loved seeing James having fun playing the piano along with the musicians. Some of the guests would even give him requests.

"James, don't forget this!" Zandar grinned, putting a jar on the piano after James played a song for the king and queen of Trufflandia.

"A tip jar?" James smirked. "You pull that joke every year, Zandar, but the joke's on you! I always get Sofia and Amber brilliant gifts with the money in there!"

"And Zandar, you know if you do something like that, you have to sing with him!" Hugo spoke up.

"Hugo, you know if you speak up, you have to join too!" James grinned.

Hugo smirked. "Okay," he looked over at Desmond. "Desmond, you want to join us too?"

Desmond smiled. "Okay! But is it okay if I make a request too?"

"No problem, Des," James smiled. "And this request is on me!"

"Thanks, James!" Desmond smiled as he whispered his request to him.

"That's a great song, Des!" James grinned. "Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" his friends shouted together, motioning for Jin and Khalid to join them too.

As James accompanied himself on the piano, he started singing, Oh yeah...  
Candles burnin' low,  
Lots of mistletoe.  
Lots of snow and ice,  
Everywhere we go.  
Choirs singin' carols,  
Right outside my door.

His friends joined him on the chorus, All these things and more  
(Jin and Hugo echoed, All these things and more)  
That's what Christmas means to me my love  
(Khalid and Zandar echoed, That's what Christmas means to me my love)

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love that song!" Amber grinned, repeating what James said every time he heard a song he liked.

Desmond took Amber's hand as he sang to her, Oh yeah,  
Hey, hey, yeah, yeah, yeah.

"Oh, Amber," Sofia smiled as she watched James having fun with his friends.

"That's right, Amber; we all love this song!" Cleo smiled as she danced with Jin and Jun.

Hugo took Sofia in his arms as he took the next verse, And ya know what I mean  
I see your smilin' face  
Like I never seen before  
Even though I love ya madly  
It seems I love you more  
And little cards you give me  
Will touch my heart for sure

Zandar took Hildegard as his partner as he sang, All these things and more, darling  
(Hugo sang to Sofia, All these things and more)  
Whoa!  
That's what Christmas means to me my love  
(James sang to Vivian, That's what Christmas means to me my love)

As he spun Amber, Desmond took the next part of the verse, Oh yeah ha ha!  
I feel like runnin' wild  
As anxious as a little child  
Greet you neath the mistletoe  
Kiss you once and then some more

"I owe you a dance, Vivian," James grinned.

"Don't worry, James," Vivian smiled. "I know we'll dance soon enough."

Hugo sang to Sofia, And wish you a Merry Christmas baby  
(Jin sang back, Wish you a Merry Christmas baby)  
And such happiness in the comin' year

"That's right; you just have fun with your song now," Amber smiled.

"I always do have fun with songs!" James grinned.

At the same time, Zandar sang to Hildegard, Oh baby  
Let's deck the halls with holly  
Sing sweet silent night  
Fill the tree with angel hair  
And pretty, pretty lights  
Go to sleep and wake up  
Just before daylight

Khalid joined in as he danced with Cleo, All these things and more, baby  
(James echoed, All these things and more)  
Whoa!  
That's what Christmas means to me my love  
(Hugo echoed, That's what Christmas means to me my love)  
Oh baby baby!

James and his friends finished the song together, Yeah!  
Candles burnin' low  
Lots and lots of snow  
Alright!  
Christmas bells are ringin'  
Christmas choirs singin'  
Woo!  
Christmas mistletoe...

"James, you were wonderful!" Vivian smiled.

"Ah-mazing!" Sofia agreed.

"That was fun!" Cleo smiled.

"And James, there's something you need to see," Amber smiled, pointing at something above him and Vivian.

"A weed?" James looked up at it, "Someone must have forgotten to pick it up before the party."

"James, I think you know what that 'weed' is," Vivian smirked, sitting next to him.

"Wait a minute…isn't that mistletoe?" James asked as Vivian kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, James," Sofia smirked.

"In any case, happy Wassalia, everyone!" James grinned as Vivian led him onto the dance floor.


	27. A healing holiday sing-along

**In some of my stories, I've said that James has a problem with Pelicant Eggshell Powder. I thought it would be interesting to see how it came about. When something happens to James just as the big Wassalia party's about to start, everyone wants to help him. As Roland and Melinda help James feel better, a sing-along gets underway. (And I'd like to apologize to Cedric's father for bungling the spelling of his name before; it's _Goodwyn_ , not _Goodwin_!) Stevie Wonder's music is not mine.**

Melinda came back from tucking five-year-old James in bed when she saw Roland waiting for her. "How is he?" Roland asked.

"As you can expect, he's miserable," Melinda sighed. "I'm glad we persuaded Baileywick to let us bring him down so we could light the candle together, but James wasn't happy about being sent to bed afterward."

"I understand how he feels," Roland murmured, "I always hated getting sick on or so close to Wassalia myself."

"Will James be okay?" Amber asked.

Melinda smiled at her. "According to Cedric, his parents, and the castle doctor, he'll be fine in a few days, sweetheart," she said as she took her in her arms. "I just can't understand how James got into that powder in the first place."

"Cedric said he was helping him in his workshop, remember?" Roland asked.

"Oh, that's right," Melinda murmured as she recalled what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier that afternoon, James had offered to help Cedric clean up his workshop for when his parents came to visit._

 _"Thank you, Prince James, I certainly need help with all these bottles," Cedric smiled. "Just be careful when you handle them."_

 _Since Cedric had labeled each bottle, James helped by writing down any ingredient that needed to be restocked. Sometimes he had to ask what an ingredient was or where it went in the cabinet, but Cedric was still proud that he had a helper that could write things down for him and help him take inventory of what he needed as he put his ingredients away._

 _Suddenly, they heard, "Isn't that just precious, Goodwyn? Ceddykins has an apprentice!"_

 _"Mummy!" Cedric looked up in surprise._

 _James also looked up from where he was coming over to Cedric with a bottle of gray speckled powder. Suddenly, he slipped on a rug and spilled it on himself. "I'm sorry, Cedric!" he coughed as he breathed some of the powder in. A few moments later, as Goodwyn, Winifred, and Cedric were helping him clean up, James stumbled again. "I don't feel so good..."_

 _Goodwyn and Winifred were at his side right away. "Does your head hurt?" Winifred asked. When James nodded and winced at the sudden pain, she asked as she backed up a few feet, "Can you walk to where I'm standing?" She frowned when she saw that James was having trouble with his balance, but he managed to walk to her. "Do you feel dizzy?" she asked. Her frown deepened when James nodded and closed his eyes, and Goodwyn nodded beside her._

 _"I've seen this before," Goodwyn murmured as he helped carry James to his room. "I think young Prince James here has the same problem your sister Cordelia has."_

 _"You mean allergies to Pelicant Eggshell Powder?" Cedric asked, recalling that his sister always got so sick when she was exposed to that. He was also relieved to know that his niece Callista wasn't allergic to that, since Cordelia had her tested at a young age._

 _"Oh, yes," Winifred murmured, since she was thinking the same thing. "But don't worry, Ceddykins; Prince James will be just fine. Your sister always bounced back after she got sick from that, and so will he. And at least we caught it in time."_

 _They told Roland and Melinda what happened as soon as they saw them, and to Cedric's relief, they weren't mad. They knew it had been an accident, and they were just as relieved that James would be all right. The castle physician also knew about Pelicant Eggshell Powder, and he also prescribed bedrest for James._

 _"I don't want James to miss lighting the candle," Melinda murmured._

 _"We'll light the candle in a few minutes, then take him to bed," Roland murmured back._

 _After they lit the Wassalia candle, Roland and Melinda took James up to bed. He tried to protest, but they told him to take it easy, and they'd be back with a surprise._

 _End flashback_

Roland, Melinda, Amber, Cedric, Goodwyn, and Winifred came up to James' room. Roland looked in and saw James trying to stay awake and read a story to his stuffed tiger Prince Blizzard, but he couldn't concentrate because of his headache and dizziness, and he was starting to feel weak all over, which according to Goodwyn, was another symptom of Pelicant Eggshell Powder exposure.

"James, you need to rest," Roland said as he sat next to him. "We're all happy that you're going to be fine, but you have to take it easy. Prince Blizzard wants you to rest too. Isn't that right, Prince Blizzard?"

James smiled a little as Roland made the tiger nod. However, he still looked sad. "Okay, but I'm sorry I'm clumsy. I didn't mean to spill that stuff." As he spoke, he felt his eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry I ruined Wassalia!"

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything," Melinda murmured, pulling him into a hug as he started to cry. "We all know it was an accident, and Cedric was able to clean it up."

"Your mother's right," Roland agreed, sitting on his other side and hugging him. "You're going to be fine, and that's all that matters."

"I've spilled a potion ingredient or two in my day, so I know how you're feeling," Goodwyn smiled, slipping him a bag of peppermints. "Potion ingredients can always be replaced. You can't."

"And here's another thing to cheer you up," Winifred smiled as she gave him a small package.

James unwrapped it and smiled as he lifted out a plush dog that looked like his puppy Rex. "Thank you! Mom, Dad, look at this!" he grinned, "I have big Rex outside, and I have Little Rex here!"

"That talent with words will take you far, young prince," Goodwyn smiled.

"Yes it will," Melinda smiled. She whispered something to Goodwyn, who nodded, smiled, and waved his wand. "This might help you feel better too."

As a song started, Melinda took James in her arms as she sang, Someday at Christmas, men won't be boys  
Playing with bombs like kids play with toys  
One warm December our hearts will see  
A world where men are free

"Music makes everything better!" James smiled.

"That's right, James," Melinda smiled.

Roland nodded in agreement as he joined in, Someday at Christmas, there'll be no wars  
When we have learned what Christmas is for  
When we have found what life's really worth  
There'll be peace on earth

Goodwyn smiled as he listened to the song. This reminded him of his and Winifred's first Wassalia together after they got married, and this had become a special song for them during the holiday.

Winifred smiled in agreement as Goodwyn took her in his arms and sang to her, Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmas time

"Oh, Goodwyn, you remembered!" she smiled as she sang back, Someday at Christmas, we'll see a land  
With no hungry children, no empty hand  
One happy morning people will share  
A world where people care

At the same time, Amber had slipped out, but she came back with Prince Blizzard's 'big sister', Duchess Kitty, hoping she could have a sing-along with Prince Blizzard and his new 'little brother'.

Melinda smiled as she let her sit next to them as she continued, Someday at Christmas, there'll be no tears  
When all men are equal and none have fears  
One shining moment, one prayer away  
From our world today

Amber hugged him as she joined in, Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where people are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmas time

She nuzzled Duchess Kitty against James, and he smiled as he showed her Little Rex.

At the same time, just like he used to do when James and Amber were little, Cedric shot a few sparkles out of his wand. He remembered that always made them feel better when they were sad. He smiled as James reached up to try and catch them.

He couldn't help but join in the song as well, Someday at Christmas, man will not fail  
Hate will be gone and love will prevail  
Someday a new world that we can start  
With hope in every heart

Everyone finished the song together, Someday all our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where people are free  
Maybe not in time for you and me  
But someday at Christmas time  
Someday at Christmas time

"You feel better, James?" Amber asked.

"I'm okay," James murmured.

"That's good," Melinda smiled. "I'll tell you what, sweetheart. We'll have your gifts, and the gifts to the family brought up here, and we can open them together."

James smiled. "Okay!"


	28. A song for Ricky's first Wassalia party

**Merry Christmas and Happy Wassalia, everyone! Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Bobby Helms song, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be fun if, during Ricky's first Wassalia in the castle, everyone started singing this as the party went on. Ricky even gets a new friend to celebrate with him. Bobby Helms' music is not mine.**

James was just finishing up yet another stack of papers when he saw Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby standing in his door. "Hi, guys, I'll be with you in a minute," he greeted them, "Come on in."

"James, were you working your fingers to the bone again?" Bobby Lee smirked, seeing Nell come up to them with Ricky in her arms.

"You know you can't work so long, especially when the Wassalia party's just getting under way!" Nell said as she carried Ricky into the room.

"We're gonna get you, James!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands as she followed her daddy in.

"Actually, Elena, the joke's on you," James smirked as he put his pen down at last, "I just finished the papers, so that threat doesn't work on me this time!"

"Oh, we'll see!" Bobby Lee smirked, moving the papers to James' desk. As he turned around, he saw James doing a full-length type of stretch, similar to one of Gabby's physical therapy stretches, to get the kinks out of his back. "That's a pretty good stretch, James, almost like what Gabby does!"

"No, James, you do it this way!" Gabby giggled, demonstrating the proper way to do it.

"You do it your way, I'll do it my way," James smirked as he stretched on the bed again. "Besides, you weren't kinked up here for the past hour and a half working on papers!"

"Actually, you've been working on the papers since after lunch," Bobby Lee smirked as he loomed over his 'younger brother' and tickled him.

"Time flies when you're having fun?" James laughed, trying to squirm away from him.

"James, can't you take a break? You're working as hard as Mr. Baileywick, if not harder!" Nell grinned as she watched Ricky crawl over to James' stuffed cat Cammo Kitty and his stuffed dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot, who were 'supervising' him.

"Please, James?" Gabby smiled. "Take a break and play with us?"

"Don't forget, this is Ricky's first Wassalia," Bobby Lee added. "He wants to see you downstairs with the family, not up here working all alone!"

"James not alone, Daddy," Elena frowned, holding up Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Cammo Kitty, "He's got his kitty and his dragon helping him!"

"Thank you, Elena!" James grinned as he managed to sit up again, "And don't worry, Ricky, like I said, I just finished them." He smiled as he watched Ricky start chewing on Sir Blaze-a-Lot's wings. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun at the party, right?"

Ricky babbled happily, bouncing in Nell's arms as he showed her his new friend.

"That's a cute dragon, Ricky," Nell smiled. "Is he your new friend?"

Ricky squealed as Nell made Sir Blaze-a-Lot nuzzle him, and showed him to James again.

"You want to take Sir Blaze-a-Lot with you?" James asked. "Sure. And just like you and Elena have joint custody of Kitty, you and I can have joint custody of Sir Blaze-a-Lot. I might even ask Cedric to make a copy of him so you can have one too. Of course, I'll also have him make the new one a different color so we can tell them apart."

"That's so nice of you," Nell smiled. "I'm sure he'll love that."

As they all made their way to the ballroom, Ricky bounced in Nell's arms as he saw all the pretty lights and decorations. He pointed at the toy snowman that Amber had bought for him, Elena, and Gabby to play with.

"You want to play with him, little guy?" Bobby Lee asked as he squeezed the snowman's foot.

Ricky clapped his hands as he watched the snowman do a waddling side-to-side dance to his song.

"It's a Wassalia miracle!" Amber greeted them when the snowman stopped dancing, "You got James out of his room!"

"He said he finished the papers he'd been working on, but I don't buy it," Bobby Lee smirked, giving James an 'I'm-going-to-get-you-later' look.

"I did finish them, but before you do that, would you guys like to see the snowman dance again, and maybe sing with me?" James asked.

"Yeah!" Elena cheered, flapping her hands.

Nell nodded; she saw that Elena was keeping her back to the crowd so nobody would see her doing that. "Good girl, Love Bug," she whispered. "You remembered what I said about keeping your back turned if you do that."

"I wanna sing too!" Gabby agreed.

"Okay, Gabby, we can sing this," James smiled. "But first..." he motioned for Cedric to come over, and just like he promised, he asked him to make a copy of Sir Blaze-a-Lot. Everyone watched as a second dragon appeared, then Cedric changed the color of the new dragon from blue with gold stars to purple with silver stars.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric!" Nell smiled as Ricky showed her his new friend. "And don't worry, Ricky; we'll come up with a name for your new friend, but right now, you can play with him, and Sir Blaze-a-Lot."

"Okay! Now that that's done, shall we dance?" James asked as he started the music again.

When they saw the snowman start dancing again, James took Gabby in his arms as he began to sing.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun

"I think James has the right idea," Bobby Lee grinned as he took Nell in his arms and joined in, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

Elena giggled as she and Gabby joined them. She remembered singing this in preschool with Miss Milly. She knew she sometimes had trouble with the lyrics, but she also knew that there were people around her to sing with her.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

"Great job, Love Bug!" Bobby Lee grinned as he took her in his arms and continued the verse.

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock

By now, Elena and Gabby were dancing around as the song continued. James spun Elena as Bobby Lee danced with Nell and Gabby.

"You want me to take Ricky?" James asked, seeing Nell boost Ricky higher onto her shoulder. "That way we can each have two partners."

"No, you can take the girls," Nell smirked, mussing his hair with one hand and taking Bobby Lee's hand with the other.

As she danced with Bobby Lee, Nell sang with him, Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

Ricky squealed as he showed Nell Sir Blaze-a-Lot. He waved him around a little as Nell danced with him and Bobby Lee.

"I see him, Ricky, and it's nice of James to share him with you," Nell smiled as Ricky chewed on Sir Blaze-a-Lot's wings.

At the same time, James was singing to the girls as they danced, What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Everyone finished the song together, Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock

They looked up as everyone applauded their song and dance. "Well done, all of you!" Roland smiled.

"Sorry, Dad; I wanted to get that last pile finished," James apologized. "And there really was one last pile."

"I know," Roland smiled, mussing his hair, "You've always been dedicated to your writing, and I know you tend to get caught up in doing something you enjoy."

"See, James, you can have fun down here with the rest of us!" Madeline smiled as she came up to them.

"Oh, come on, Madeline, haven't you ever gotten caught up in doing something you liked?" James asked.

"Oh, yes," Nell smirked. "I used to see Maddie in the book store any time we finished business in the village. Since our rescue, she went right back to her favorite shop and started looking at the books again. I can't count the number of times she came home with a new one!"

"Some were for you, me, and Sabrina, but some were for Elena and Gabby," Madeline smiled.

"I saw you buying some books for Ricky too," James smiled.

"Nothing but the best for Ricky!" Madeline smiled.


	29. Sofia's Protector-style sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Go Princess Pretty Cure, so enjoy your Wassalia present! I thought it would be nice if Sofia and some of her Protector friends that live in the Ever Realm got together and had a little sing-along during the Protectors' holiday party. Sofia's friends could even tag along with Chrysta as she takes them on a tour of the Mystic Isles and shows them how they all celebrate. Thanks to WinxStarDracoFire for helping with some of the lyrics. Go Princess Pretty Cure is not mine.**

Sofia: Christmas (Dorrie: Hey!) Christmas (Candice: Hey!)  
Merry merry Christmas

Amy: Decorating the fir tree with a smile  
And lighting the candles for our dreams

Amber: As Santa and his reindeer will come from the end of the Earth  
So let's begin to dance

Lucinda: As our hearts race, we ring the bell with courage  
Which echoes happily all over the world (Sofia: Hey!)

Callista: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
It'll be amazing, fun and energizing!

Amy: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
On this holy day  
Our hearts connect with love and peace

Dorrie: As I sprinkle powdered sugar on the cake  
Snow begins to fall around the town

Candice: The choir has gathered to sing their carols  
As the party swells

Sam: The shining stars of hope get excited  
So let's protect the whole world with luck (Amber: Hey!)

Lucinda: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
Everyone is happy with their presents

Sofia: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
On this holy day  
Awaken miracles, Protector style

Amber: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
It'll be amazing, fun and energizing!

Amy: Joyful, colorful Christmas  
On this holy day  
Our hearts connect with love and peace

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice/Sam/Amy: On this holy day  
Awaken miracles, Protector style


	30. Holiday humor on a royal road trip

**It's well known that the royal family likes the occasional novelty holiday song, and this one by Da Yoopers is a favorite one of theirs, especially when they take holiday trips in the Cloud Coaster! Sofia even taught this to Chrysta when they help Elfalfa and Elfabetty make their Wassalia deliveries in the Mystic Isles. Da Yoopers are not mine.**

Roland (spoken as he starts the Cloud Coaster): C'mon, c'mon!  
C'mon, you can do it!

Amber (spoken): Is everything okay, Daddy?

Roland (spoken): C'mon...  
(he grins as the Cloud Coaster starts)  
Great!

(sings) Dashing through the snow in my rusty Chevrolet  
Down the road I go, sliding all the way

Miranda (spoken): Oh, Rollie...

James (spoken): I've said it before, and I have to say it again: I love this song!

Roland: I need new piston rings, I need some new snow tires  
My car is held together by a piece of chicken wire

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh, rust and smoke the heater's broke  
The door just blew away  
I light a match to see the dash  
And then I start to pray... hey!  
The frame is bent, the muffler went,  
The radio, it's OK  
Oh what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet

Miranda: I went to Dunwiddie's shops to get some Christmas cheer  
I just passed up my left front tire and it's getting hard to steer

James: Skidding down the highway right past the village cops  
I had to drag my swampers  
To get the car to stop

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh, rust and smoke the heater's broke  
The door just blew away  
I light a match to see the dash  
And then I start to pray... hey!  
The frame is bent, the muffler went,  
The radio, it's OK  
Oh what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet

Amber: Bouncing through the snow drifts in a big blue cloud of smoke  
People laugh as I drive by; I wonder what's the joke

Sofia: I got to get to Shopko to pick up the layaway  
Cause Santa Claus is coming soon in his big old rusty sleigh.

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh, rust and smoke the heater's broke  
The door just blew away  
I light a match to see the dash  
And then I start to pray... hey!  
The frame is bent, the muffler went,  
The radio, it's OK  
Oh what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet

Rust and smoke the heater's broke  
The door just blew away  
I light a match to see the dash  
And then I start to pray... hey!  
The frame is bent, the muffler went,  
The radio, it's OK  
Oh what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet


	31. The royals have the time of their lives

**Happy 2019, everyone! Going On and On asked about this song by Green Day, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the castle's New Years party, James used not only his talent for music, but his talent for words as he starts playing one of Amber's favorite songs. He even gets a surprise when a special guest appears to listen to him get back to his musical roots. James playing the saxophone part of a song on the piano was mentioned in chapter 4 of my story The Day the Music Died. Green Day's music is not mine.**

"Is everyone having a good time?" Sofia asked as she mingled with the guests. It was time for Enchancia Castle's New Years party, and everyone was having a lot of fun. She smiled at everyone's positive reactions.

"Everyone's having a great time, Sof," Lucinda grinned. "Dorrie, Candice, and I put on a magic show for some of the guests, and they're still raving about some of the tricks we did!" As she poured herself a cup of punch and got a few snacks, she came over to the family, and watched as James went over to play with the musicians. "Mom, Dad, how are you doing?"

"We're enjoying ourselves, Lucinda," Roland smiled. "And it's even better seeing James having fun with the musicians again. He's even done a solo with them already! I still can't believe this is the first New Years' party where he's singing in public again!"

"He promised not to sing behind a closed door again, unless you were busy or needed quiet," Miranda reminded him with a smile. She pulled Lucinda into a hug and gave James a little wave as he went back to the piano after having a snack. "We're all having a wonderful time, or in the words of one of my favorite songs, the time of our lives."

"That sounds like a song request, Mom," James smiled.

"That talent with words will take you far, James," Roland smiled.

James smiled and nodded as he started playing and accompanied himself, Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

"Oh, James," Miranda smiled. "Thank you! And I think I walked into that song request!"

"Well, you know how good James is with words," Amber smiled.

"I heard him sing that in his room once," Roland smiled. "It's wonderful to hear him singing it out here again!"

James smiled as he continued, So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

"You're lucky we like that song!" Amber grinned.

"He remembered you, Cleo, and Hildegard singing this at one of our sleepovers," Sofia smiled. "He wanted to surprise you."

Amber smiled. "He played it for me one year when he wasn't singing in public. I had to sing it. But I remember Cleo and Hildy joining me."

"You want to sing it with me now, Amber?" James smiled.

"As you so eloquently put it, James, I think we all know the answer to that!" Amber grinned as she started the next verse.

So take the photographs, and still-frames in your mind  
Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial

When she heard one of her favorite songs, Lucinda smiled as she joined her, For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

"Sorry, James," she added, grinning as James looked up at the new voice.

"Don't apologize, Lucy; if you know and like the song, feel free to jump right in and join us," James smiled as he continued playing.

Everyone smiled at James' piano rendition of the guitar solo. "I've always wondered, how does he do that?" Sofia asked. "The guitar and the piano are two completely different instruments, but James is playing the guitar's part perfectly on the piano."

Roland smiled. "Melinda was the same way. I used to ask her how she knew how to play one instrument's part on another, but she said that she just figured out by ear. And you know James inherited her talent for music."

He smiled as the spirit of Queen Melinda appeared. "He certainly did. I still remember when he played the saxophone part of the song on the piano during one of his first Music Appreciation concerts. I'm very proud of him, and I'm so happy he's singing in public again."

"We all are," Miranda smiled. "I'm glad you could be here to watch him, Queen Melinda."

"So am I," Melinda smiled back. "I'm so happy he's doing what he loves again. He, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber sound so nice together."

James smiled as he, Lucinda, Sofia and Amber finished the song, It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

"Yes, James, we're all having the time of our lives," Roland smiled as he came over to him over the applause.

"James, that was wonderful! Thank you so much for playing that song!" Miranda smiled as she came over and hugged him over the applause.

"We're so proud of you, James," Melinda smiled.

"Thanks, everyone," James smiled. "And it's good to see you again, Mom."

"I'm always here, you know. Not just as a castle ghost, but also here," Melinda smiled, pointing at James' heart.

"I know," James smiled as he started playing another song.


	32. Clover tries to stay positive

**Raven862 asked about this song from The Lion Guard, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during his journey back to the castle in Bunny Swap, Clover sings to himself as he tries to get home when he gets lost. He doesn't know Sofia's out looking for him, or that Barley is in Sofia's room, trying to get a taste of the sweet royal life. The Lion Guard is not mine.**

Clover: Whoo! That sun is hot  
Gotta keep moving, long way to hop  
Can't see problems, I've looked a lot  
No time to waste, no place to stop  
'Cause one thing, hard way I've learned  
If I'm out in the sun too long, I get burned  
Loving every bit of this welcome breeze  
But what I need is shady trees...and something to eat!  
But it's okay, and it's all right  
I'll push it along till Sof's castle's in sight

Need a break, take a rest real soon  
Till then, I'll be singing this tune  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
That shining sun will never get me down  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
A happy song will help me get around

Some food would be great right now  
How about a cloud so rain come down  
Even a shadow that'll hit the ground  
Not a place that's to be found

Wait a minute, think I found the place  
Great rock space I can take a break  
Love the scenery, I mean to say  
But got to say safe while I'm on my way

Gotta look on the bright side!  
The long way home has lots of things to see  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
Spirits high is how I'll always be  
Phew! Now, that hit the spot  
Catch my breath and rest and cool off  
Stretch my leg, Step I can't stop  
Home on my mind, time to move on

I'm castle bound, celebrate with ease  
Love that sun, but love shady trees…and a few carrots!  
Back real soon, had time to breathe  
Found Sof's castle, no burns for me  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
That shining sun will never get me down  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
A happy song will help me get around  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
The long way home has lots of things to see  
Gotta look on the bright side!  
Spirits high is how I'll always be


	33. Sofia's a new kind of princess

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lego Ninjago, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as she practices for her first Flying Derby race, Sofia sings this to herself as she learns that she's going to be making history at Royal Prep as the first princess on the Flying Derby team. She might also use this as a theme song for her friends to boost their own confidence when they are faced with challenges (like Vivian and public speaking, or Kari and being a dancer). Lego Ninjago is not mine.**

Sofia: There's a spy in the alliance  
No you won't see 'em coming, but they're coming for you  
We must rebuild with our resilience  
No you won't see us running, 'cuz we're coming with skill

Fire, lightning, earth, ice  
I have come to win tonight

Cuz I'm a 21st Century Princess (Princess!)  
I'm a 21st Century (whoa, yeah!)  
I got the power and I'll speed right through ya  
Cuz I'm living in the 21st century  
21st Century Princess, I'm a 21st Century (whoa, yeah!)  
I got the elemental power for the future  
But I'm stuck in the 21st century

Some may try to separate us  
but they won't get inside, 'cuz we share one mind  
There's no time to look behind us  
Or we'll end up with our backs against the wall

Fire, lightning, earth, ice  
I have come to win tonight

Cuz I'm a 21st Century Princess (Princess!)  
I'm a 21st Century (whoa, yeah!)  
I got the power and I'll speed right through ya  
Cuz I'm living in the 21st century  
21st Century Princess, I'm a 21st Century (whoa, yeah!)  
I've got the elemental power for the future  
But I'm stuck in the 21st century


	34. Mr P's introductory song

**As a way to introduce himself to Sofia and her friends in One for the Books, I thought it would be fun if Mr. P. sang one of his favorite songs as he explains his new way of teaching. Even though he knows Desmond might feel nervous about a new style of learning, he watches as Desmond eventually warms up to him and learns that asking for help is okay. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is not mine.**

Mr. P: (spoken) Hold your breath  
Make a wish  
Count to three

(sings as he introduces himself to the class) Come with me and you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination

(as he explains his new style of teaching) We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling in the world  
Of my creation  
What we'll see  
Will defy explanation

(as he poofs up trees for the class) If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(as he watches the class find ways for their trees to grow) There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be

(as he tells Desmond that even he needs help sometimes) If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to, do it  
Wanna change the world?  
There's nothing to it

(as he and the class go to the Jamnasium) There is no life I know  
To compare with  
Pure imagination  
Living there, you'll be free  
If you truly wish to be


	35. A culinary song and dance

**Going on and on asked about this classic song from Mary Poppins the Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if their characters Makayla, Rachel, Holly, and Noah got together with Sofia and her friends, then they all got to participate in making one of Aunt Tilly's pies with her. I only own Zoe and Sandra, while Tracy, Makayla, Rachel, Holly, and Noah belong to Going on and on Mary Poppins is not mine.**

In the castle, Makayla was helping Tracy with some sweeping. They were getting ready for King Roland's sister, Duchess Matilda, who was coming for a visit.

"Thanks for helping me sweep, Lady Makayla; it's a big help," Tracy smiled.

"It's no problem, Tracy," Makayla replied. "I do this with my aunt all the time."

"And with two of us working together, these steps will be done in no time," Tracy smiled.

An hour later, all the sweeping was done, and Tracy, Makayla, Rachel, and Holly followed their noses to the dining hall. "I should have guessed Princess Sandra was coming to visit!" Rachel smiled.

"She brought her sister Zoe with her," Holly agreed. "And since you brought your brother Noah with you, maybe they can play together."

"He'd like that," Rachel smiled. "I know James is working around here somewhere, so Noah won't want to disturb him. But since Princess Zoe's here, they can do something while they wait for him."

"Rachel, who's coming over?" Noah asked his sister, who was in the dining room.

"Well, Noah," Rachel started. "Princess Sandra and Princess Zoe are coming today."

"Princess Sandra's the one that made that cake we like, right?" Noah grinned.

"She doesn't just make desserts, Noah," Rachel smiled. "When I met her during a sleepover, she gave me and Makayla each a recipe for that soup."

"I can't believe you're friends with a real gourmet cook!" Noah smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a gourmet chef yet," Sandra said as she came in with the maids to help serve lunch, "But I do like to cook."

"Sandra," Makayla smiled, giving her a hug.

"We didn't hear you come through the door," Holly said.

"I get that a lot," Sandra smirked as she helped put lunch out.

"Before we get too involved in lunch, I wanted to let all of you know that King Roland's sister, Duchess Matilda, is coming today," Tracy said as everyone came in. "She's going to make her famous Airabella apple pies, and she needs help."

"Before you say anymore, Miss Tracy, I'd love to help!" Makayla smiled. "My Aunt Gretchen's birthday's coming up, and I'd love to surprise her with an Airabella apple pie, and the recipe!"

Rachel grinned. "I can't wait for the pie! It makes me want to siiiiing!"

Makayla smiled. "And I know just the song we can all siiiiiing!"

Brush away the dirt and soot  
Brush away the tears  
Cobwebs that aren't swept away  
Hang around for years

Over Makayla's song, Noah smiled at Zoe. "Hi. I'm Noah," he introduced himself.

"I'm Zoe," Zoe smiled. "You want to go to the kitchen with me? Sandra was helping make a great looking dessert as well as making lunch."

"How about you guys eat with us first?" Sandra suggested.

"She's right," Rachel agreed. "Sandra's dessert will be there while we're eating. But just out of curiosity, Sandra, what did you make?"

"I found a recipe for lemon bars in one of the castle's cookbooks," Sandra explained.

"My mom loves those!" Rachel smiled. "You'll copy the recipe for me, right?"

"Of course I will," Sandra smiled. "That is, if it's okay with the chefs here, since I got it from their book."

"Of course it is, Princess," Tracy smiled. "After lunch, you can copy the recipe, give it to Miss Rachel, and you can make a copy of it for yourself."

"Thanks, Miss Tracy," Sandra smiled as she helped dish out soup for everyone while Tracy passed a plate of sandwiches around.

As she took a bite of her sandwich, Makayla said, "Lemon bars? My Uncle Theo loves them!"

"Well, we'll get you that recipe, and as we cook, I'll share my Airabella apples with you. And don't worry; I've got plenty for this pie," they heard a new voice. Everyone looked up to see Roland and his sister in the doorway. "I'm Duchess Matilda, but everyone calls me Tilly," Tilly introduced herself. "It's good to see all of you again. And I see some new faces."

"That's right, Aunt Tilly," Sofia smiled. "These are our new friends Makayla, Holly, Rachel, and Rachel's brother Noah."

"Sofia told me all about you in her last letter," Tilly smiled. "And Makayla, I'm glad to hear that curse of yours was broken. And don't worry," she added, "I won't tell anyone how it was lifted either."

"Thanks," Makayla smiled

"Anytime," Tilly smiled. "And now, how would you like to help me make an Airabella apple pie for tonight's dinner?" Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw an additional hand in the air. "Now, baby brother...I mean, King baby brother, you know you have to wait! I prefer to work with all my little helpers! And I still remember the last time you had my first pie! You ate the whole thing all by yourself and paid for it afterward!"

"Where have I heard this before?" Sandra smirked, having experienced the same thing at her castle where her father, brother, sister, and even some of the knights would sneak tastes of whatever she was making.

"You can't blame me for trying, Tilly!" Roland grinned as he left them to their baking.

"Okay! And while we make the pie, what do you say we have some music?" Tilly continued.

"Okay!" everyone cheered.

"And Makayla, you said you knew a song to sing?" Rachel asked.

"That's right!" Makayla smiled, "And anyone that knows this can jump right in!" When everyone agreed, she started, Brush away the dirt and soot

Rachel joined in, Brush away the tears

Holly sang with them, Cobwebs that aren't swept away

Rachel Makayla and Holly sang together, Hang around for years

Noah and Zoe joined in, In all weathers up all hours  
We can see for miles  
Our idea of heaven is  
A night out on the tiles

Amber smiled as she remembered dancing around to this song when she was younger. We may look a motley crew

James grinned as he echoed, We may look a motley crew

Sandra helped mix the filling as she joined in, Smudged with tar and grime

Noah smiled as he danced around with Zoe, Smudged with tar and grime

Sofia joined in, But when you need a helping hand

James spun her as he sang back, But when you need a helping hand

Holly joined in, We try to step in,  
try to step in just in time

James spun her as he echoed, Try to step in, step in  
just in time

Makayla helped Sandra with the pie as she joined in, We will step in, Step in time

As she danced with Noah, Rachel echoed, We will step in, step in time

Holly spun Zoe around as she finished the chorus, Never need a reason  
never need a rhyme

Holly, Sandra, Makayla, and Rachel joined in, We will step in, step in time

Even Tilly had joined in by now, Over the rooftops, step in time  
Over the rooftops step in time  
Never need a reason  
Never need a rhyme, over the rooftops step in time

She remembered how she and Roland had loved dancing around to this when they were younger. She smiled as she recalled doing that with James and Amber when they were younger too, and Roland and Melinda were dancing with them as well.

Everyone joined in the chorus, Watch your step, but step in  
time. Watch your step, but step in time.  
Never need a reason never need a rhyme  
Watch where you step, but step in time  
Kick your knees up, step in time.  
Kick your knees up, step in time.  
Never need a reason never need a rhyme.  
Kick your knees up, step in time.

At the same time, Roland had come back to check on them.

Tilly smiled as she sang, Childhood is a step in time, parenthood's the same.

Roland smiled as he joined her, Never miss a chance to get it right.

James grinned as he sang back, Don't it seem a perfect crime, I don't it seem a shame

Amber smiled as she joined in, When the steps aren't going as smoothly as they might

As Sandra started cleaning up, she sang with them, That's when we step in, step in  
time. That's when we step step, in time!  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme.  
That's when we step in, step in time!

Over everyone's cheerful and energetic shouts and chatter, Zoe, Amber, and Sofia were dancing around as they sang, Step! Step! Step! Step! Step!  
Link your elbows, step in time!  
Link your elbows step in time!  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme.  
Link your elbows step in time!  
Link your elbows step in time!  
Step in time, step step in time!

Rachel, Makayla, and Noah helped clean up as they sang together, Just remember when you're low, feeling in the wars

Sofia nodded as she joined in, Someone's up your chimney

Holly smiled as she sang back, And it isn't Santa Claus!

Sofia, Tilly, and Amber joined in again, If you need us, if you don't

James and Noah echoed, If you need us, if you don't

Sandra, Holly, and Rachel joined in, Doesn't make much odds

James, Roland, and Noah echoed, Doesn't make much odds

Makayla, Sofia, and Amber sang, We'll be watching over you.

James and Noah echoed, We'll be watching over you.

Holly, Amber and Tilly started, Brushes brooms and brushes brooms

James, Roland, and Noah echoed, Brushes brooms and brushes brooms

Sofia, Sandra, and Rachel sang back, Brushes, brushes, brooms…

James joined in, And rods!  
Over the rooftops!

Noah piped up, Over the rooftops

James grinned. I'm movin' up in the world!

Noah grinned. Over the rooftops, over the rooftops

James tipped an imaginary hat to Amber, Top o' the evenin' to ya!

Noah giggled as he sang, Over the rooftops

By now, the smell of the pie was driving everyone to distraction, and they were eagerly sniffing the air as they sang and danced.

Rachel smiled as she spun by the oven, If you need us, if you don't

James spun Sofia as he joined in, If you need us, if you don't

Makayla joined in, Doesn't make much odds

Holly echoed, Doesn't make much odds

Noah joined in, We'll be watching over you.

Zoe echoed, We'll be watching over you.

Tilly smiled as Roland spun her, Brushes brooms and brushes brooms

Roland joined in, Brushes brooms and brushes brooms

Sandra sang back, Brushes, brushes, brooms…

By now, everyone was singing, Over the rooftops step in time,  
over the rooftops step in time.  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme.  
Over the rooftops, step in time!

Link your elbows, step in time  
Link your elbows, step in time  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme  
Link your elbows, step in time!  
Kick your knees up, step in time.  
Kick your knees up, step in time.  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme.  
Kick your knees up, step in time.

"That's was fun!" Makayla said as everyone sat down to get their breath back.

"Yes it was," Rachel agreed.

"Okay, who needs a drink after all that?" Tilly grinned.

"Me!" everyone chorused.

"And I think the lemon bars are cool enough for us to dig into them," Sandra added.

"Whiz-bang!" Tilly grinned as she cut them and Sandra passed the treats around. We'll call those a preview of a sweet treat for tonight."


	36. A royal reunion song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Pooh's Grand Adventure, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, during their reunion in Holiday in Enchancia, Sofia and her family sang this with their new friends, the woodcutter and his family, when they see that Roland is safe. They're especially happy that they're all together again. Pooh's Grand Adventure is not mine.**

Sofia: The sky is perfectly blue  
The clouds are perfect too  
And here I am with you  
What could be more right

Miranda: A quest has come to an end

James: And home's around the bend

Amber: And here you are, Daddy  
What could be more right

All: Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right, right now

Amber: Birds are flying around

James: We're on familiar ground

All: And look at who we've found

Miranda: What could be more right

All: Nothing can go wrong  
If everything is right  
And everything is right somehow  
Nothing can go wrong  
As long as everything is right  
And everything is right

James: Top to bottom

All: Everything is right

Miranda: Thank goodness, you're safe!

All: Everything is right

Sofia: Perfectly, wonderfully, totally

Roland: It's great to see all of you!

All: Right now


	37. James' special concert singalong

**Since the famous musical Rent is going to be on television tonight (Sunday at 8/7 Central on Fox), I thought it would be nice if Sofia and her friends sang one of their favorite songs from the musical. As a way to round out the evening at James' Music Appreciation class concert, he suggests to the teacher that they have an audience participation sing-along. Amber especially enjoys the surprise, since James is not only singing in public again, but this song is one of Queen Melinda's favorites that she used to sing to them. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. The Lily used in this story is not the same as Lucinda's good witch friend. Rent is not mine.**

"That was the best song I've ever heard!" Amber smiled as the Music Appreciation class's song ended.

"Amber, you've said that about every song they've done!" Miranda smiled. "But I don't blame you; they do sound wonderful. And it's so nice hearing James sing with them, in addition to accompanying them on the piano."

"I still can't believe this is the first concert where James is singing with them, and not just accompanying them," Sofia agreed.

"I did enjoy hearing him practice the songs," Roland agreed. "He let us sing with him, and for this, he told us that there's going to be a special surprise for the audience."

Sofia smiled. "I wonder what the surprise could be!"

"We'll soon find out," Miranda smiled.

When the applause had died down, the Music Appreciation teacher, Professor Paul Blumberg, stepped up to the microphone. Beside him was one of the older students in the class. The girl waved her wand, and soon everyone was holding a microphone. "What's this for?" Miranda wondered.

"It looks like we get to sing something too," Roland smiled.

Professor Blumberg also smiled. "Thank you for attending tonight's concert. All of you were just given microphones, which goes along with our surprise for the evening. If my assistant here will wave her wand again, we'll get the surprise underway."

"What's going on?" Sofia asked. She suddenly realized that her words had echoed around the room. Looking down, she saw that she had spoken into the microphone as she looked it over, but before she could look embarrassed, Professor Blumberg gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You'll see, Princess," Professor Blumberg smiled, "And yes, all of your microphones are on!" He smiled as a few people chuckled along with him, having found that out for themselves, "But if any of you know this song, you're more than welcome to join in."

"Sorry," Sofia whispered, keeping the microphone away from her mouth this time.

"We were all surprised, Sofia," Roland assured her, being careful to keep his own microphone down as he patted her hand. "Melinda used to do that too. She'd always say about that, 'Don't you just love these unintended solos?'"

"She'd use that joke with me and James, too, when she was teaching us to sing," Amber smiled, keeping her own microphone down. "Especially during an instrumental part when we forgot to stop!" A few moments later, after everyone had settled down after a few 'unintended solos' of their own, she smiled when she heard James start playing the piano again. "I know this song!"

"Then go for it, Amber," Sofia smiled.

"As long as you sing with me, Sofia," Amber smiled.

Everyone watched as the student waved her wand and made lyrics appear. "This was probably James' idea," Miranda whispered, "He's always loved karaoke, and from what I remember from watching him, as well as doing it myself, a person has to follow along with the lyrics when they sing."

"This idea was thanks to our class pianist, Prince James," Professor Blumberg continued, "Let's give him a round of applause."

"Thanks, everyone," James smiled. "I hope you like the song I picked, and feel free to join us."

He and the Music Appreciation class started together, 525,600 minutes  
525,000 moments so dear  
525,600 minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

"Daddy, forgive me for my impromptu 'Who am I' when it's not Family Game Night, but guess who I'm quoting when I say, I love this song!" Amber smiled when she heard James play the opening notes.

Hearing Amber use one of his own well-known phrases, James smiled as he sang with the rest of the class and the audience, In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In 525,600 minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?

"We all do, Amber," Roland smiled. "Your mother loved this song too. She'd sometimes use it as a lullaby when you and James were younger. And what better way to honor her memory than to sing one of her favorite songs?"

Amber smiled. "Okay. And if James can do that when he sings as the Secret Singer, so can I."

Sofia nodded as she squeezed her hand. "Okay, now go on, Amber! And I'll sing with you too!"

She and Amber joined in, How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love

Amber smiled as she took a solo. She remembered singing it with James when he was singing behind a closed door, especially on their mother's birthday. She had even managed to open the door a crack so everyone could hear them.

525,600 minutes  
525,000 journeys to plan  
525,600 minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or man?

"It's so wonderful to sing this outside a closed door," she added.

Roland hugged her. "Melinda would be so proud."

Meanwhile, James was singing, In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died

As he watched Amber, James also had a teary smile. He remembered singing this with Amber the day after the karaoke party when he promised never to sing behind a closed door again.

As he watched his family singing along with the audience, James asked, "Sofia, care to sing along?"

"I think we all know the answer to that, James!" Sofia nodded as she joined in.

She smiled as she sang with James, Amber, and the rest of his class, It's time now to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate, remember a year  
In the life of friends

"I used to play this around the shop when Sofia was younger," Miranda smiled. "I sang it with her, and we got extra coins from customers since they liked hearing us."

"Shall we, Miranda?" Roland smiled.

"Yes we shall, Rollie!" Miranda grinned back.

She and Roland sang as Sofia, James, and Amber sang backup for them, Remember the love  
You got to, you got to remember the love  
Remember the love  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Remember the love  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure in your life in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  
Measure your life, measure your life in love

"That was very well done, everyone!" Roland smiled as James came back down to them over the applause and the concert ended.

"Thanks, Dad! And Sof, I forgot that the microphones were on when Professor Blumberg had Lily cast that spell," James admitted. "But if it makes you feel better, some of the guys in class do that too, when we have Karaoke Day."

"They sing or speak when the microphones are on before a song starts?" Miranda asked. When James nodded, she smiled. "Don't worry about it. They're probably just excited about the song."

"Professor Blumberg says that too," James agreed. He grinned as he added, "And yes, Dad and Amber, I remember Mom's 'unintended solos' too!"

"And we're excited about having you sing in public and with your door open again," Sofia smiled as she hugged him.

"As I said before, Sof, except for when Dad's concentrating on some kind of royal business, or if he needs quiet, I'm never singing behind a closed door again," James smiled.


	38. Sofia does the best she can

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, as she learns to be a princess, then later a Storykeeper, Protector, Cedric's apprentice, etc., Sofia could sing this as she learns about everything she'll need to do. But she always keeps something people always tell her in mind: just do your best. No matter what, Sofia's always up to the challenge, and she knows she'll overcome whatever gets thrown her way. Regal Academy is not mine.**

Sofia: Appreciation is so great,  
I want you to be proud of me.  
I want it now, I want it here,  
I know that I'll succeed.

Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Now that I know it,  
All depends on me.  
I'll do the best I can!

Tell me I did it pretty good,  
And I had it understood  
Say these words to me,  
And see the smile upon my face

I can be so cute and kind,  
But I just made up my mind  
Where someone will like my way,  
That will be my place!

Appreciation is so great,  
I want you to be proud of me.  
I want it now, I want it here,  
I know that I'll succeed.

Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Now that I know it,  
All depends on me.  
I'll do the best I can!

Do it right and it will pay your efforts,  
Do it well and show them what you worth!  
Tell me you'll be proud and I'll..  
Do the best I can!


	39. James' foreign language fun

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Ritchie Valens song, so enjoy your request! And as a special treat, enjoy a bonus song! I thought it would be fun if, as they come home from Royal Prep following a test, Sofia, James, and Amber have a celebration with the family, which starts with a joke that James made. They even learn that he's just like Queen Melinda when it comes to studying for foreign language tests! Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Ritchie Valens and Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine.**

It was just about time for the kids to come home from Royal Prep. Roland and Miranda knew that they had been studying extra hard for an important test in their foreign language class. They had all been encouraged to do their best, and despite the study sessions they had, as well as Roland and Miranda quizzing them, they were still nervous, especially James.

Miranda had even seen him reading his book and reviewing his notes late at night. She smiled as she remembered a conversation they had.

 _Flashback_

 _Miranda had seen James on his bed, poring over his notes and books as she checked on him before going to bed herself. "James, go to sleep," she said as she sat next to him and put the books and notes on his desk. "Everything's going to be just fine. You know the material, and you know you take detailed notes."_

 _"I should have written one of my Andrew Harmon stories in Spanish," James had fretted, "That way I could have had more practice."_

 _"Maybe for a future story, you can incorporate Spanish into the dialogue or plot," Miranda suggested as she hugged him, "But for now, go to sleep and try to dream in English." As she helped him lie down, she kissed him and murmured, "Buenos noches, James."_

 _"Nachos…yes please!" James smiled a little._

 _"I should have seen that one coming," Miranda chuckled, kissing his forehead, "You can have nachos later. Goodnight, James, and don't worry; you'll do fine!"_

 _End flashback_

Seeing her lost in thought, Roland said, "Miranda, trust me, the kids will be fine. I just know they'll pass."

"I know, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "It's just that they seemed so nervous, especially James. I know you say he's not really a test person, but we always encouraged him to do his best."

"And he does," Roland smiled. "He always works hard, and even when he doesn't get what he hopes for, he knows that we're still proud of him."

They looked up when they saw Sofia, James, and Amber coming in the throne room.

Miranda smiled as they got closer. "Well, it looks like we're about to find out!"

"Mom! I got a gold star on my Spanish test!" Sofia cheered as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Well done, Sofia!" Roland smiled as she hugged him. "You see, you had nothing to worry about!"

"And it helps that I'm originally from Galdiz, and tutored her in Spanish!" Miranda smirked.

Roland smiled. "Indeed. How about you, Amber?"

"Well, I passed too," Amber smiled, showing them her own gold star and accepted hugs from them, "But I'm a little worried about James. He looked at his paper, then he put it in his bag without saying anything."

Miranda put a hand on James' shoulder. "James, are you all right?"

"How did you do?" Roland asked, wondering if James hadn't heard her, since he was looking down.

"You know that no matter how you did, we're still very proud of you for doing your best," Miranda continued.

James only nodded, and Sofia and Amber hugged him.

As she looked up again, Sofia said, "James been like that since the ride home."

"James, no matter what, you did your best, and that's all you can do," Roland said as he watched James take out the little tape recorder he sometimes used to record lessons with. He put a tape in and started it.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked.

"Are you all right, James?" Roland asked, growing a little concerned since James hadn't spoken since he got home.

James looked up at last, and everyone saw that he was grinning broadly. "Let's put it this way!"

As he spoke, he grabbed Sofia and Amber's hands and danced around the room with them as he sang, _Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere_

"I can't believe I fell for that again!" Roland chuckled. "He pulls this every time he has a foreign language test!"

"Oh, James!" Miranda couldn't help but laugh as James took her hands and danced around the room with her and continued his song.

 _Yo no soy marinero  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan  
Soy capitan, soy capitan  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba, bam_

As she accepted a dance from James, Amber asked, "Was this why James was so quiet?"

"I think he knew he passed," Sofia giggled as James spun her, "He just wanted to build the suspense up when we got home!"

James nodded as he continued singing, _Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba_

"James, you're just like your mother!" Roland smirked as he intercepted Miranda for a dance.

"Because she likes music too?" Miranda asked.

She couldn't help but sing with James, since she also liked this song, _Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere_

 _Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba_

"Well, yes, but she did this exact same thing too!" Roland grinned. "She also listened to foreign language songs in addition to reading the books and taking notes when she was studying for her tests!"

Amber smiled as everyone sat down again. "Wow, that sounds wonderful! I know she always loved singing and said music made everything better, but it also helped her when she was in school and took foreign language tests too!"

"Even when you and James were younger, she used to sing that one song to you," Roland remembered. "It started in English, but the second time it was in French."

"I remember that one," Amber smiled. "She recorded it for us, and I'd sometimes hear James humming it to himself when we had French tests in school."

"That even got him extra credit once when the teacher had him sing it for the class!" Sofia grinned.

"You mean this?" James smiled, searching for a different song, then grinning as he started singing again.

 _We've got to stay together  
We've got to find each other now  
That is how we can learn all about the other man's song  
On the plains of Abraham  
When they sent the lamb to die  
You and I were asleep in the Rock of Ages  
Remember the unborn children still to come  
If you need me and I need you  
There's nothin' else needs sayin'_  
 _Understand it  
I'm not too deaf to hear the song you're playin'_

"That's the one," Sofia smiled.

"I always loved that song," Amber smiled.

"But that's in English," Miranda looked puzzled.

"The first part, yes, but not the second," Roland smiled as James started singing in French.

 _Nous vivons ensemble  
Nous nous connaissons maintenant  
Voici comment nous pouvons decouvrir une autre humanite  
Sur les plaines D'Abraham  
Lors du dernier sacrifice  
Toi et moi nous dormions tres loin dans le temp  
Souviens toi des enfants qui attendent encore_

 _Si tu me veux je serai la c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire  
Car comprend moi  
Je ne suis pas sourd a la musique que tu joues_

"Well done, James! Do you think you can sing that for the King and Queen of Trufflandia when they come next week?" Roland smiled.

 _"Si! Yo soy el queso!"_ James grinned. "Or I should say, _Oui! Je suis le fromage!"_

"Okay, you little cheeseball, that's enough!" Roland smirked, "Now why don't we continue you and your sister's victories in English this time!"

"Okay!" James grinned. "But I will take Mom up on her suggestion that I could incorporate some foreign language into my stories."

"You can do that later, but how should we celebrate now? Fiesta? Fete? Party?" Amber smiled.

"All three?" Sofia suggested.

"Okay, even though they all mean the same thing," James grinned.

"Thank you, human thesaurus!" Roland grinned, mussing his hair.

"And yes, James, you can have your nachos as we celebrate!" Miranda smiled, pulling him into a hug as they went to the kitchen.


	40. James and Amber's words of comfort

**As a way to help Sofia feel better following her fight with Vor, I thought it would be nice if Amber and James helped cheer her up when she's feeling bad about being so badly injured. This might take place during chapter 4 of theblindwriter95's Two of a Kind, and James and Amber could spend some time helping Sofia as well, and they could both start helping her feel better about herself. The blood drive mentioned is from my story Royal Blood. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning and theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Alessia Cara's music is not mine.**

Amber sighed softly as she helped Sofia change the bandages again. This was so unfair. Vor had been destroyed in the amulet, but she had managed to give Sofia several scars during their fight. She looked up as James helped her wash the blood off.

"Don't worry, Sof; we're here for you. You know that, right?" James asked as he rinsed the rag he was using in the basin of water.

"I know," Sofia nodded. "Thanks for helping me. I know Mom and Princess Elena do this, but it was nice of you to give them a break." She looked at the foot of the bed where Amber's pink kitty Duchess Kitty, James' white tiger Prince Blizzard, and her own purple kitty Lady Lavender were watching them. "And thanks for bringing your friends to keep Lady Lavender company."

"Any time," Amber smiled, "And don't worry, Sofia, they won't get dirty as we help you. We put them on the foot of the bed while we helped with the bandages."

"Good idea," Sofia smiled a little, "I don't want to get our kitties dirty."

"Don't worry, Sof; if they get dirty, we'll just take them to Cedric and he'll cast a cleaning spell," James assured her, "He helped clean Duchess Kitty and Prince Blizzard when they got dirty when Amber and I were little, and he'll help Lady Lavender now too. This won't be the first time they get dirty and it won't be the last."

"I know," Sofia smiled, flinching at the water's touch. "Ah!" She clenched her teeth, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Even with her newly found confidence, the pain of the scars still hadn't vanished.

James gave her Lady Lavender to hold in an apology for her pained face.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sofia," Amber murmured, "I know it."

"But I'm a scarred, gross, ugly..." Sofia started, but James put a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"You can stop right there, Sofia," he said firmly, "I won't have you talking that way about yourself. I heard Mom talking to you last night, and I agree with her. We all love you. It doesn't matter if you're scarred. So you have a few little scars from a fight. So what! You've gotten cuts and scrapes before, and that didn't stop us from helping you heal them. And we still loved you no matter what."

"But this is different from those times," Sofia sniffled.

"We know. And I know you're worried about Ever Realm Academy because of these scars," Amber smiled in understanding, rubbing her back. "Especially when you no longer have to wear the bandages."

"What will everyone say when they see them?" Sofia asked.

"They'll probably already know about them," Amber shrugged. "You know how many guests came to see you before Elena came." She, James, and Sofia laughed at the memory of Skylar's "grand entrance" with Elena, and the chaos the jaquin had created, which had made Sofia laugh for the first time in days. "They'll also know about how you battled Vor, and won."

"Anyone that heard about what happened to you will be okay with them, Sof, but there'll always be someone who makes charming comments," James scoffed.

"I'll handle whoever dares mess with her," Amber assured him, seeing her siblings smirk.

"That's right, Amber, and until I go to Chivalry Hall, I'm sticking right by her side too," James added. "Sofia, I won't let anyone tease you or put you down. And if anyone tries to say something, they'll have to answer to me and Amber!"

Sofia smiled at their words. Amber and James had been right by her side since Vor's defeat, and they tried to give her comfort whenever she needed it too. She recalled waking up sometimes and seeing Amber sleeping next to her, and James sleeping nearby on her window seat. It always helped during nightmares as Sofia felt a few tears go down her cheek.

"Sofia?" Amber asked gently, stroking her sister's hair.

"We're almost done with the bandages. We know you didn't like it when they have to come off," James said, rubbing her back.

Sofia smiled a little. She remembered the time Royal Prep had a blood drive to help a student. Amber, being afraid of needles, hadn't participated, but she and James had. However, she had heard once that James didn't like watching as needles went in. He had watched her as the doctor came toward her with a needle, then he looked up at the ceiling tiles as their blood was drawn.

"I remember that, Sof," James whispered. "But we both came out okay for our first time doing that, and you'll pull through this just as easily."

"Only I don't think orange juice, cookies, and a nap will help me this time," Sofia smirked.

"You've gotten better since Elena came," Amber smiled, seeing her sister at ease. "You were quiet for a few days after Vor gave you the scars."

"Ugly gross scars," Sofia mumbled. "Even with everything that's happened, I'm still going to be—"

"Sof, stop that," James interrupted. "When the bandages are no longer needed and it's only the scars being shown, is negativity the only thing you'll see about yourself?"

"What else is there to see?" Sofia asked, reaching for Lady Lavender.

"How about a strong, wonderful, kind, caring person who always does the right thing?" Amber started as she gave Sofia her kitty.

"I see a brilliant, incredible, selfless person who always puts other people before herself," James added.

Sofia smiled, but she still looked sad as she cuddled Lady Lavender. Not even the soft plush was making her smile, cuddling Lady Lavender close to her chest.

"I think it'll take more than words to make you feel better," James realized with a smile.

"Not even kitties?" Amber smirked playfully.

"Well, everyone does like the occasional kitty sing-along," James smiled as he pulled out a CD.

Amber smiled when she saw the title. "I love that one! Cleo, Hildy, and I sang it at the graduation party!"

"And we're all going to sing it right now," James smiled.

"Well, I do like it when Lady Lavender sings with Prince Blizzard and Duchess Kitty," Sofia admitted.

"Kitties and music make everything better," James smiled.

"Even changing bandages," Sofia smiled softly.

"Don't worry about that, Sofia," Amber smiled. "Just concentrate for now on feeling better."

"This song will help you too, and I've heard you sing with Amber sometimes, so you should join us too," James added.

As the music began, James started singing, She just wants to be beautiful  
She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits  
She craves attention, she praises an image  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh, she don't see the light that's shining

Amber smiled in agreement as she joined in, Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made her blind  
So she tries to cover up her pain and cut her woes away  
'Cause cover girls don't cry after their face is made

"I don't know," Sofia muttered, glancing at Lady Lavender. "What's that? You want me to join Amber and James?"

"Too bad the amulet didn't grant her a power that lets her talk to stuffed kitties," Amber said to James with a teasing smirk.

James smiled as he sang, But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"You know Mom always told us we could hear our kitties sing with us when we were little," he added, recalling how he'd had a nightmare as a young child, and Queen Melinda had told him and Amber that if they listened carefully, they could hear their kitties sing with them if they were scared, since she said that music made everything better.

Amber smiled as she remembered that. She and James had loved having kitty sing-alongs with their plush friends. Even when James was singing behind a closed door, Amber would still hear him encouraging Prince Blizzard and his 'brothers' Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Little Rex, who were now his 'writing consultants and confidantes' to join him in a song.

As she remembered singing with her own kitties Amber joined in, Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

As she listened to the song, Sofia smiled as she remembered seeing the princesses the amulet had summoned for her. She even recalled how it had summoned Queen Melinda to help her and the family comfort James after someone had unmasked him when he decided to sing in public again. She remembered the princesses that had been summoned to help her encourage her to keep going against Vor. As she thought about them, she also thought she'd seen Queen Melinda with them, giving her encouragement to go on as well. The fight against the woman had been exhausting, and she recalled that Amber, of all people, had carried her to bed since she could barely keep herself awake.

Helping her settle down, James continued, She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving  
You know, cover girls eat nothing  
She says beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything  
What's a little bit of hunger?  
I could go a little while longer, she fades away  
She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it  
Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface

Sofia managed to lay her head on Amber's shoulder as they sang. She reached a hand toward James, and he squeezed it as he started wrapping her leg in fresh bandages.

As he worked, James sang to her, Oh, oh  
So to all the girls that's hurting  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer  
The light that shines within

Amber smiled as she joined in, There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"You're going to be fine, Sof," James smiled as he let her cuddle Prince Blizzard. "You've helped us since you first came to the castle, and now it's our turn to help you."

"I don't want to cause trouble or be a burden," Sofia admitted, stroking Duchess Kitty.

"You couldn't be a burden if you tried," Amber smiled, "We all want to help you. Everyone wants to see you pull through this, and you will."

She stroked her hair and continued, Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"You think so?" Sofía asked softly.

"Everyone wouldn't had come here to wish you well if we didn't think you would pull through," Amber assured her.

"Hugo was especially proud of you," James smirked. "He brought that big bouquet of flowers for you, and said that he'd be one of your bodyguards now too. Yes, I know, he's going to go to a different school too, but he'll be around on weekends."

"All our friends said the same thing," Amber agreed. "We all care about you, Sofia. You've always been there for us, now let us be there for you."

James nodded in agreement as he continued the song, No better you than the you that you are (no better you than the you that you are)  
No better life than the life we're living (no better life than the life we're living)  
No better time for your shine, you're a star (no better time for your shine, you're a star)  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautiful

Sofia smiled softly as the bandages to her leg were finished, standing up before James gently pushed her back down.

"Easy. Remember what happened yesterday," James said as he and Amber finished the song.

And there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

"I got too excited," Sofia admitted.

"We know," Amber smiled, "But until we say otherwise, you're going to take it easy. James and I will get anything if you need it."

"And you know we're happy to help you," James agreed. "We're doing this because we want to."

"I know you are," Sofia smiled.

"The more we help you, the more we heal from what happened too," James smiled. "Like the bags under Amber's eyes."

"James!" Amber pouted.

"Hey, they were easy to notice," James smirked.

"But at least those will fade," Sofia murmured. "I wish I could say the same for these scars."

"In a way, they'll fade over time too, Sof," James smiled. "They won't become as noticeable to anyone."

"But I'll still have them," Sofia frowned.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't think of them as something bad that Vor gave you," James reasoned. "You should think of them as badges of honor for beating her! That's what the knights always told me when they showed me the scars they got in battle."

"My badges of honor!" Sofia giggled. "Though I have to be careful with the one near my heart."

"I'm sure Chrysta and the other Protectors will make sure you don't overdo it," Amber smirked playfully, mussing her hair.

"We'll help you too, Sof," James offered, "I know Amber and I aren't Protectors, but like I said once before, who will protect you if you need protecting?"

Sofia smiled. "Thanks, guys. And maybe after I've healed up some more, I could ask Chrysta and the Protectors if I can show you around the Mystic Isles! I know Amber saw a few places, but she didn't see everything. And James, there are some places there that I know you'll love!"

"Brilliant!" James grinned.

"It does sound interesting," Amber agreed. "And maybe you'd like to take Mom and Dad too. After all, they learned about you being a Protector at the same time as James, and the three of them never got to see the Mystic Isles."

"True. It could be fun," Sofia smiled. She hugged Lady Lavender close, lightening up at the short plush.

Sofia carefully looked down at the work Amber and James had done bandaging her leg again. She was happy to see that it wasn't bleeding anymore. The last thing she wanted was to get Duchess Kitty, Prince Blizzard, and Lady Lavender dirty after all the help her siblings had given her, even though she knew Cedric could cast a spell and clean them up.

"You'll be all right, Sofia," Amber smiled. "If you want, we can have a sibling sleepover tonight. That always helped you when you needed us."

"That's a good idea," James agreed. "If you need us, we're right there for you."

"I can't thank you enough for your help," Sofia smiled happily. "Especially with my badges of honor!"

"We're lucky it's only four," Amber mused.

"So am I," Sofia murmured, reaching for Lady Lavender again.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sofia," Amber smiled as she passed her over. "We'll all get through this together."


	41. The princesses will be friends forever

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Glitter Force Doki Doki, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the graduation party in Forever Royal, Sofia, Amber, and some of their princess friends convinced James to take a break from the karaoke so they could sing one of their favorite songs. They might also use it as a victory song following Vor's defeat, and as a reminder that they'll always be together. Glitter Force Doki Doki is not mine.**

Sofia: Forever in my heart,  
You'll always be  
Best friends, just you and me

Amber: And we'll be having fun  
With everyone  
Just young and feeling free

Hildegard: Just you and I

Cleo: Just you and I

Vivian: There's a spark in your eye  
When you reach for the sky  
We'll be dancing through the night

Sofia: The sound will blow you away  
Jamming every day  
Using every stop to play

Amber: Come on let's go my best friend  
You know I always got a plan

Cleo: We're gonna rock this party down, yeah  
and nothing can bring us down

Princesses: Forever in my heart  
You'll always be  
Best friends, just you and me  
And we'll be having fun  
With everyone  
Just young and feeling free

Sofia: Forever in my heart,  
You'll always be  
Best friends just you and me

Amber: And we'll be having fun  
With everyone  
Just young and feeling free

Princesses: Just you and I...


	42. James' special lullaby for the girls

**It's a well-known fact that James is always there to help everyone in the castle when it comes to music. He always finds a song to help with any problem, and helping Elena and Gabby when one of them has a nightmare is no exception, and he even remembers his own mother singing this to him and Amber. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Sesame Street is not mine.**

It was nighttime in the castle, and almost everyone was asleep. Bobby Lee was suffering from a cold, and Nell was taking care of him. Florence was watching Ricky, and since Madeline was also suffering from a cold, Bianca was sitting up with her. The royal family was also asleep for the night. Nobody heard the two small figures tiptoeing down the hallway.

"Elena, it's okay!" Gabby whispered. "Let's go to sleep before we get time-out!"

"If we go night-night, I'll see monsters again!" Elena whimpered.

"Okay," Gabby agreed at last. She didn't like it when Elena had nightmares, but she knew better than to scold her about them. "We see if James still awake, then he help you!"

"Okay," Elena whispered as they tiptoed into James' room.

Gabby poked the sleeping prince in the arm and asked, "James? You awake?"

"I am now," James, who was still half-asleep, muttered, "Elena, Gabby, what are you two doing out of bed? Do you know what time it is?"

"No, but you mad we're here?" Elena asked, picking up his stuffed jaquin Zebra, and hugging him as well as Kitty.

"Not really, I can go back to my dream later," James muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Elena had a bad dream," Gabby said as she hugged his stuffed tiger Prince Blizzard.

"And instead of coming to Nell or Bobby Lee, you came to me to help you," James smirked, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Silly James! Daddy's sick and Mommy's making him all better!" Gabby couldn't help giggling. "Can you help Elena?"

"James sing please?" Elena asked.

James smiled as he sat up. "Of course I will. I know a song that would help you both go back to sleep and help you feel better. After all, that's what the royal juke box does."

"Music makes it all better!" Elena smiled, flapping her hands.

"That's right; just let me do this first," James said as he went over to his door and closed it. "You both know I'm singing with my door open, right?" When they nodded, James continued, "I only sing with it closed when Dad's concentrating on royal business, or if he needs quiet...or if two little girls come in my room in the middle of the night asking for a song!"

Elena and Gabby giggled as they cuddled up with Kitty, Lily, Prince Blizzard, and Zebra.

"What song is it?" Elena asked.

"My mommy sang this to me and Amber when we had nightmares," James smiled as he found the song he was looking for.

Go to bed first, a golden purse  
Go to bed second, a golden pheasant

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep, my little one, sleep

When she heard the opening notes, Elena smiled as she said, "That song sounds like what Miss Milly sing every day at naptime!"

Gabby smiled. "That's right, Elena."

James smiled as he continued singing. He remembered Queen Melinda singing this to Amber when she had a bad dream when they were little. She had peeked in their nursery when she heard Amber crying and James singing his 'la-la-la' song, hoping it would calm her down. She had joined in with this song, and Amber had calmed down, while James sang himself to sleep as he sang with her.

Go to bed third, a golden bird  
Go to bed fourth, a golden horse

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep, my little one, sleep

"You sing this with your mommy?" Gabby asked, leaning against him.

"That's right," James smiled. "Only my mommy did the singing, and I sang a kind of backup."

"She happy you sing this now?" Elena asked.

James stole a glance up at the ceiling, imagining Melinda watching over him, just like he did when he sang in his Secret Singer disguise. He smiled as he imagined her singing this with him. He hugged her and said, "I think so."

Go to bed fifth, a golden shift  
Go to bed sixth, a golden brick

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep, my little one, sleep

Sabrina peeked into James' room, seeing Elena and Gabby there, listening to his lullaby. "Aw, that's so cute!" she smiled, seeing the girls start to fall asleep, "But I'd better get Elena and Gabby back to bed before Nell starts to worry. Thanks for the help, James."

James nodded as he continued his song, Go to bed seventh, a golden tent  
Go to bed eighth, a golden plate

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep, my little one, sleep

As he finished the verse, James looked down and saw the girls nodding off. "Any time, Sabrina. You can take Gabby, but I think you should leave Elena here with me for tonight," he said when Sabrina started to pick Gabby up.

"Right," Sabrina agreed, "Like you, Elena wakes up for everything, while like Amber, Gabby's dead to the world when she hits the pillow. At least that's what Nell and Bobby Lee say, since they heard it from Roland and Miranda."

James smirked. "Very true. Good night, Sabrina," He looked down at Elena, who was snuggling with not only Kitty, but Prince Blizzard. "You can take Gabby back to her and Elena's room. She can even have Zebra for the night too."

"He and Lily can sing to Gabby in her dreams, right?" Sabrina smiled as she collected Gabby and Zebra. "And tomorrow, I'll have to have you sing this again. I'm guessing I missed a few verses, but what I heard is pretty."

"Thanks, and you're right about Lily and Zebra singing," James grinned, recalling what his mother had said about his and Amber's stuffed animals singing to them in their dreams. "Zebra knows some good songs from hearing me sing, and he and Lily can sing them to Gabby."

When Gabby started to stir, James sang the next verse, Go to bed ninth, a golden hind  
Go to bed tenth, a golden bench

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep my little one, sleep

"Good move," Sabrina smiled. "And Kitty and Prince Blizzard can sing to Elena too, right?"

"That's right," James smiled as Gabby relaxed and he finished the song.

Go to bed last, nothing but grass  
Go to bed last, nothing but grass

Sleep, sleep, go to sleep  
Sleep, my little one, sleep

"That was really pretty, James," Sabrina smiled. "I'll take Gabby to bed and you can take care of Elena." When James nodded, Sabrina wished him and Elena a good night and left the room with Gabby, Lily, and Zebra.

"Good night, Sabrina," James said as Sabrina carried Gabby out. "Good night, Gabby."

"Night-night, Auntie Sabrina," Elena murmured.

James helped make Elena more comfortable before he settled down himself. "You'll be okay, Elena; Kitty and Prince Blizzard will sing in your dreams, and if you need me to sing with them, just wake me up."

"Okay. Night-night, James," Elena murmured as she fell asleep.

James smiled as he set Prince Blizzard up between him and Elena and tucked Kitty in with her. He settled on Elena's other side, murmuring, "Good night, Elena," He then looked up at the ceiling, imagining Queen Melinda looking down at them, singing the song to him, and he murmured, "Good night, Mom."


	43. James and Bobby Lee's song for Nell

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this classic Allan Jackson song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during Nell and Bobby Lee's wedding reception, he and James got together and sang a favorite song. James is singing in public again, so everyone can enjoy hearing him. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning and theblindwriter95 for helping with the story. Allan Jackson's music is not mine.**

Nell was literally the blushing bride as one of the DJs announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!" to the applauding crowd.

She was still in Bobby Lee's arms ever since he decided to carry her since she was the bride, after explaining to Elena and Gabby that it'd happen to them one day, to which they responded with little giggles.

"You can put me down now that we're at the reception," Nell smirked. "Though I don't think I'll ever be able to forget my sisters' cheers after we kissed."

"Or Elena's little shrieks when I took off your veil," Bobby Lee smiled. "Mother and Miranda did wonders with your make up. I've never seen you this beautiful."

"Neither have I," Florence smiled as everyone congratulated Nell and Bobby Lee. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" Everyone was in the castle ballroom for the reception, and the party was just getting underway.

"And there's something else to celebrate too," Nell smiled as she pointed toward James. "Look over there, and listen!"

Miranda smiled as she saw Amber, James, Sofia, Nell's sisters Madeline and Sabrina, and Nell's daughters Elena and Gabby in a crowd. They were dancing to the music the DJs were playing, and they were all having a lot of fun. James was even leading them in singing.

"This is so wonderful!" she said as she listened to James. "I'm so happy James is singing in public again!"

"I think everyone else feels the same way," Nell grinned, watching as Bobby Lee mussed James' hair as he passed him.

Elena smiled as James spun her. "Mommy married now!"

Gabby giggled. "Yes, to Daddy!"

"What they do now?" Elena asked.

Sofia smiled. "Well, Elena, they're going to go on their honeymoon in a day or so. Nell told me that they used to go to this little cottage in the village when they were younger, and they wanted to go there again."

"What's honey-moon?" Gabby asked.

"Well, Gabby, a honeymoon is like a special vacation married couples take after their wedding." Miranda smiled.

"Why can't we go too?" Elena asked.

"We're going to have our own fun here," Sofia smiled. "You can have tea parties with Clover, and I think you told us that you adopted that kitty."

"Snow White!" Elena smiled, keeping her back to the crowd as she flapped her hands, thinking of her new kitty that now lived in the stables with Sofia's pony Minimus and the other horses.

Madeline still looked unsure. "They're going to be gone a week? But we've never been away from Nell that long before!"

Sabrina smiled. "Don't worry, Maddie. Mommy, Daddy, Roland, Miranda, and everyone in the castle will be with us. Everything's going to be all right."

"That's right," Miranda smiled. "Robert spent so much time by all of your sides when you were recovering after your rescue. He said he'd never let you out of his sight again."

"But he said they won't see me and Maddie for a week!" Madeline looked worried.

"Don't worry, Maddie," Nell smiled as she came over. "Everything's going to be just fine. You and Sabrina will be perfectly safe. You'll both have so many people helping to take care of you while Robert and I are away. We'll even bring back presents for you!"

"Okay," Madeline smiled a little.

"Everything's going to be fine, Butterfly," Nell smiled. "Now, why don't we go dance to the song that's playing? You and Sabrina always loved this one!"

Sabrina giggled as she saw someone on the dance floor already. "It looks like Bobby Lee's got a head start on the dancing!"

"You know he likes having fun with all of us," Nell grinned.

"That's right! He always made us feel better when we needed him," Madeline smiled, recalling how he had come into her room and helped comfort her when she was having a nightmare.

"And when you say all of us, you mean _all_ of us!" Sabrina added, seeing Bobby Lee scooping up Elena and Gabby and spinning them around. She smiled as the little girls shrieked in his arms.

"Robert, no roughhousing with the girls! This is a wedding reception!" Nell playfully scolded.

"Okay! If I can't roughhouse with the girls, I'll do it with James!" Bobby Lee grinned, catching James and spinning him around as he was making his way over to the buffet table for a snack.

As she heard James and Bobby Lee laughing as they started play fighting, Elena giggled, "Daddy is just like a big boy!"

Florence smiled as she watched James try to squirm out of Bobby Lee's grip. "He certainly acts like a big brother to James. And we always have fun watching them play as James is trying to write!"

"And now we can really watch them play!" Madeline giggled, knowing that James was now singing with his door open. Before, when he had it closed, Madeline would open it a crack to put Sabrina at ease, and so they could hear the song better. She also knew that Bobby Lee and Roland would sneak in his room and open it and take him by surprise. Then before James would know what was happening, he'd be trying to fight them off as he tried to keep singing, and soon he'd be laughing so hard he couldn't sing at all.

"That's right, Maddie," Nell smiled. She raised her voice. "Boys, behave, or I will ground you both!"

"Grounding doesn't work on me and you know it!" James laughed as he tried to fight Bobby Lee off.

Bobby Lee pretended to pout. "Helen, you can't ground me on our wedding day!" When he saw Nell giving him the same look she gave Madeline and Sabrina when they went too far with their playing, he grinned. "Okay, I'll stop as soon as James tells me that he'll sing with me!"

"Yes! I'll sing with you!" James pleaded. "Let me go! Please!"

"Okay, since you asked so nicely!" Bobby Lee grinned as he let him go. "I used to sing this one song with my guard friends sometimes as we thought about our favorite girls. It'll be fun to sing it again!"

"Daddy sing?" Elena asked, coming over to them.

"Yes, Daddy's going to sing, and James is going to sing too," Bobby Lee grinned as he tossed her up.

"Sing kitty song?" Elena asked as he set her down again.

"Maybe when we're done with this one," James said as he and Bobby Lee went to the stage.

Bobby Lee grinned as he took up a microphone and handed James another one. "You know this one, James?" he asked as he started singing.

Two young people without a thing  
Say some vows and spread their wings  
Settle down with just what they need  
Livin' on love

"Uh, yes!" James smirked as he joined in, She don't care 'bout what's in style  
She just likes the way he smiles  
It takes more than marble and tile  
Livin' on love

Miranda smiled as she listened to the song. "It's so wonderful to hear James sing this," she murmured to Roland, who was singing along.

Livin' on love, buyin' on time  
Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime  
Just like an old fashion story book rhyme  
Livin' on love

At the same time, James and Bobby Lee were singing, It sounds simple, that's what you're thinkin'  
But love can walk through fire without blinkin'  
It doesn't take much when you get enough  
Livin' on love

"It certainly is," Roland smiled as Elena came over to him.

He smiled as he took her on his lap and sang with Bobby Lee, Two old people without a thing  
Children gone but still they sing  
Side by side in that front porch swing  
Livin' on love

"Yay King!" Elena smiled.

James smiled as he continued the verse with him, He can't see anymore  
She can barely sweep the floor  
Hand in hand they'll walk through that door  
Just livin' on love

"You've got to love songs that have audience participation," Bobby Lee whispered to James when he heard Roland singing to Elena and Miranda.

"Have you _been_ to my Music Appreciation concerts?" James smirked.

"Yes I have, and I love it when they have audience sing-alongs!" Bobby Lee grinned.

As he took Gabby in his arms, he sang with James, Livin' on love, buyin' on time  
Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime  
Just like an old fashion story book rhyme  
Livin' on love  
It sounds simple that's what you're thinkin'  
But love can walk through fire without blinkin'  
It doesn't take much when you get enough  
Livin' on love

The smiled as they finished the song and heard Gabby singing with them. It was only what James called the 'la-la-la' song since she didn't know the words, but they didn't mind.

Livin' on love, buyin' on time  
Without somebody nothing ain't worth a dime  
Just like an old fashion story book rhyme  
Livin' on love  
It sounds simple that's what you're thinkin'  
But love can walk through fire without blinkin'  
It doesn't take much when you get enough  
Livin' on love

No it doesn't take much when you get enough  
Livin' on love

James smiled over the applause. "Thanks Bobby Lee, that was fun!"

Elena smiled. "Mommy like the song!"

Gabby smiled. "Yeah!"

Sofia smiled. "It looks like the girls are having a good time!"

Amber smiled beside her. "Yes they are!"

"James, I wanted to ask you something before. I heard you talking about your Music Appreciation concerts. I know you're singing around the castle now, but are you going to sing with the group now too?" Nell asked.

"Of course I am," James grinned. "I know I only played the piano and ran the sound table before, but that didn't stop me from humming along. And I didn't say anything about not humming, just singing."

"Well, we're all happy to hear you sing again, no matter what," Nell smiled as she and the girls hugged him.


	44. Miranda's special birthday serenade

**In honor of your birthday today, enjoy your present, Going on and on and on! In chapter 31 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia, everyone celebrated Miranda's birthday. I thought it would be nice if, during the party, Roland gave her another special gift. James, of course, is there to accompany him, and perhaps he, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda will sing along. Conway Twitty's music is not mine.**

Everyone was having a wonderful time at Queen Miranda's birthday party. The cake that Dorrie, Candice, and Abby had made was a huge hit, and they enjoyed watching Miranda open her gifts.

"Thank you so much," Miranda smiled, "But you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Roland smiled as he squeezed her hand. With his other hand, he motioned for Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda to come up to them. "Is everything all set?"

"Everything's all set, Dad," James grinned. "We all took care of everything while you and Mom were having her birthday brunch in the observatory."

"Great!" Roland grinned. "And James, I can't thank you enough for helping me with this little surprise!"

"Well, Dad, you know that's what the royal juke box does!" James grinned as he held up his guitar.

"James, you're not a juke box, but you're incredible when it comes to finding music!" Sofia grinned.

"Well, Sof, you and Amber did ask how I was going to outdo myself when it came to finding a song for someone's birthday!" James grinned.

"Indeed," Roland smirked as he mussed his hair. He smiled as James took the guitar and Lucinda cast a spell on the piano.

"Rollie, what are you talking about?" Miranda asked as the piano started playing all by itself. "And Lucinda, that's so clever!"

"Thanks, Mom," Lucinda smiled. "I know James can play the piano, but he's playing the guitar this time. Amber's got her harp, and while Sofia can play the piano, she and I are going to be doing something as we sing. She also enchanted Amber's flute so it plays by itself, just like I did with the piano."

"We may be good with music, but even I can't play two instruments at once!" James joked.

"That's all right," Miranda smiled. "I know all of you have your own musical talents."

"Indeed. This is just a little something the children and I came up with for you," Roland smiled. "Enjoy this special present from all of us, Miranda!"

As James started playing the guitar, Roland sat next to Miranda and sang to her, Hello darlin', happy birthday  
I've decided not to give you a present this year  
In fact, I think it's about time I took some things away  
I'd like to take away the suspicion that I know clouds your world at times  
By giving you some faith to hold onto honey whenever your hand is not in mine

Roland smiled as Amber got her harp out and accompanied him as she, James, Sofia, and Lucinda sang with him, Happy birthday darlin'  
I've no presents, no fancy cake  
But I hope I'll make you happy with everything I take

"Oh, Rollie! And thank you, everyone; that's a good idea," Miranda smiled as she heard the children singing 'Mom' instead of 'Darlin'". Her smile widened as she watched Sofia and Lucinda make sparks and fireworks shoot out of their wands.

Roland smiled, kissed her hand, and continued, I'd like to take away some of your lonely moments by spendin' more of mine with you  
And I'd like to take away some of those so-so kisses  
And replace them with ones that really say I love you  
And I wanna take away the doubt you sometimes have about my love  
By showin' more much more that I've shown lately  
And then if someone should ask you what I've got you for your birthday  
Well you can say why he didn't give me anything but he sure took a lotta things away

By now, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda were singing with Roland.

Happy birthday darlin'/Mom, I've no presents, no fancy cake  
But I hope I'll make you happy with everything I take

Happy birthday darlin'/Mom, I've no presents no fancy cake  
But I hope I'll make you happy with everything I take

Roland smiled and kissed Miranda's hand as he murmured, Happy birthday darlin'

At the same time, Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda chorused, Happy birthday Mom

"Thank you, everyone!" Miranda smiled. "That was so nice of you!"

"And now, how does James plan to outdo himself next year?" Lucinda smiled.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sofia smiled.

"He doesn't have to outdo himself; I love any song he picks," Miranda smiled as she pulled everyone into a hug. "And I love all of you for singing that!"


	45. A new royal vacation song

**Raven862 asked about this song from Alvin and the Chipmunks, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, following their adventure in the rain forest and spending the night in the cave, the royal family might sing this as they have a ride on the flying elephants. They might even sing this during Game Night as a way to have more fun. No matter what, they all agree that music, and togetherness, makes everything better. The Chipmunks are not mine.**

Sofia: In a royal life (ah)  
Where the lights shine brighter after midnight (ah)  
Everything is time (ah)  
Rush around until the sun turns to streetlights (ah)

Amber: Got to get away, got to get away  
In my dreams I see a better place  
Got to get away, got to get away  
Even for a day

James: Pack your cares away, for another day  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing  
Perfect summer night, stars light up the sky  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na

Roland: Open up your eyes (ah)  
To the trees and the clouds to the real life (ah)  
Where the air is light (ah)  
And the breeze kissed your cheeks in the moonlight (ah)

Miranda: Got to get away, got to get away  
In my dreams I see a better place  
Got to get away, got to get away  
Even for a day

Sofia: Pack your cares away, for another day  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing  
Perfect summer night, stars light up the sky  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na

Sofia: Everywhere I look (Amber: Everywhere I look)  
All I see is life (James: All I see is life, life)  
Like a picture book (Amber: It's so magic)  
Magic on the skies tonight

Roland and Miranda: Pack your cares away, for another day (Amber: Oh)  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing  
Perfect summer night, stars light up the sky  
All we've got to do is nothing we're vacationing (James: Vacationing)

Roland/Miranda/Amber/James/Sofia: Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Oh-oh, na-na-na-na-na


	46. A creative writing sing-along

**Since he was eight, James has been a part of Royal Prep's Creative Writing class. I thought it would be nice to see him in a group as he brainstorms ideas with not just his human friends, but their plush friends as well! And of course, they all work very well to music, and this song is one of his favorites! This takes place before the events of chapter 46 of theblindwriter95's Family Love. Sandra's right that the song was inspired by the poem by Leonard Lipton, and the song that James brought in was Vincent by Don McLean, which was about Vincent VanGogh. Vivian's memories about Crispy and Crackle are from Bad Little Dragon. Thanks to Sofia2017 planning for helping with the story. Peter, Paul, and Mary's music is not mine.**

"All right, everyone, today's in-class assignment is split into two parts," Miss Flora started as the creative writing class got underway, "You'll work in the groups from yesterday, but you'll also do some individual writing on your own."

"And if you need help during the individual writing, you know who to turn to," Miss Fauna smiled at the various stuffed animals in the corner of the desks. She paused when she saw the dragons on James, Vivian, and Sandra's desks. "And I think I know the song to play while we're working!"

"Music does make everything better!" James grinned, stealing a look at his blue-and-gold-star plush 'helper' Sir Blaze-a-Lot. "But Sandra, I didn't know you liked dragons too! Who's your friend?"

"This is Little Dragon Lady," Sandra smiled, motioning toward the red dragon who was 'helping' her. "I got her from Eugene Fitzherbert himself."

James grinned. "That's brilliant! You got to meet Flynn Rider!"

"Not so brilliant," Sandra shuddered. "He, Rapunzel, her parents, and Cassandra visited Orillia a few months ago, and Rapunzel took us rock climbing. Zeke thought I'd chicken out, but I proved him wrong. I actually made it halfway up the cliff, when I slipped and fell off the rock I was trying to stand on. Rapunzel grabbed me with her hair, and she and Cassandra helped me to where everyone was meeting."

"Were you okay?" Vivian asked, squeezing her own little plush dragon 'helper', a small pink plush dragon she called Fizzle.

"Other than badly shaken, and terrified of rock climbing from that point on, I was fine," Sandra sighed, squeezing Little Dragon Lady, "On the way home, Eugene gave me my little dragon friend here. He said he wanted to give me something like that when he, Rapunzel, and Cassandra came when I was born, but he forgot it. But luckily, he decided to partially name me after Cassandra, and he said I'd be a little dragon lady someday too."

Vivian smiled. "Dragon Lady? That would be so awesome someday, Sandra!"

Sandra smiled. "Thanks, Vivian. But why wait for someday, when some of the guys on the fencing team gave me a jacket with the name Lady Dragon on it, since they saw how bravely I faced each of my opponents in my matches!"

"But to get back to your other story, how did you get down again?" James asked.

"Zeke and I took our flying horses with us," Sandra smiled. "Phoenix, Archer, and Maximus got along very well together, and we took Rapunzel and Cassandra for a ride on the way to the cliff. When we got home and I was feeling better, I took Eugene for a ride on Phoenix. He offered to let me ride Maximus home if I was still scared, but I said I'd be okay. Phoenix always knew when I needed to stop, and we flew slowly on the way home."

"What did your mom and dad say about that when they found out?" Vivian asked.

"They understood how scared I was, but they also knew that I just wanted to try rock climbing, since I've watched the knights sometimes do that," Sandra explained. "And before you ask, James, the knights are going to work with me to help me find a way to enter castles or other structures that won't involve climbing."

"Do what works for you," James agreed, "Or as you put it, when in doubt, improvise."

"That's a good idea," Miss Flora smiled as she came over to see how their group was doing. "But for now, why don't you work on your stories?"

As James and Sandra nodded beside her, Vivian smiled. "Yes, Miss Flora."

"And while you're all working, why don't I play some music for you? It might help put your minds at ease," Miss Flora continued.

"That's a good idea," Vivian smiled. "What song are you playing today?"

"I think you'll like this one," Miss Fauna smiled. "Some of you might have even sung it yourselves when you were younger, or someone sang it to you."

"And you know what we say about working to music," Miss Flora continued, "Humming is acceptable, as is quiet singing so you don't disturb anyone around you." She paused by James and whispered, "It's so wonderful to hear you singing around here again!"

"Even if it is quietly so we don't disturb anyone!" James grinned.

"That's right, Prince James," Miss Merryweather smiled, patting his shoulder.

When he heard the opening notes, James smiled as he remembered Queen Melinda singing this to him and Amber when they were little. He started singing quietly, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee  
Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff oh

When she heard the opening notes, Sandra smirked. "Well, isn't this a fitting song!"

As she remembered singing this to Zoe, she softly joined in, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee  
Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee

"As we work, we'll be able to hear Fizzle, Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Little Dragon Lady sing with us," James smiled. "After all, this is an appropriate song for them!"

"I actually used to sing this to Zoe when she was little," Sandra remembered, "But Zeke had some pretty strong opinions about it."

"What did he say about it?" Vivian asked.

"Zeke always said the song was inappropriate for Zoe because it has references to drugs, and it puts pirates in a bad light," Sandra shrugged.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he started the next verse.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail  
Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came  
Pirate ships would lower their flag when Puff roared out his name oh

"You just sang it. Zeke says of course the ship lowers the flag, but that's only if the dragon eats the crew. Otherwise, they fight it with everything they've got," Sandra shrugged.

"Oh, that's right; Cedric used to say the same thing," James recalled.

"But this song is just for fun," Vivian frowned. "I sing it to Crackle all the time at home."

"And I always sang it to Zoe when Zeke wasn't around," Sandra sighed. "But he always heard me and he had to say something."

"I know how that feels," James murmured, recalling how Ezekiel had chased him after unmasking him when he sang in disguise.

Vivian squeezed his hand as she sang with him, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee  
Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee

As they finished the verse, Vivian murmured, "Don't get me wrong, James, your disguise was very creative, and it was amazing how you unmasked yourself at the end of your other song, but I'm so glad you're singing as yourself again!"

"We all are," Miss Flora smiled, patting her and James' shoulders as she passed by their work area.

"And that's why we're singing this song now, for fun," Sandra agreed.

"That's right," James agreed, "We won't let Zeke's opinion ruin the song for us."

"Well said, Secret Singer," Sandra grinned.

James smiled. "Thank you, Sandra!"

He took part of the next verse, A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys

Sandra joined in, One gray night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more  
And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar

They smiled at Sir Blaze-a-Lot and Little Dragon Lady as they worked, imagining that they were singing with them too.

"We'll have to sing this for Crackle the next time we're in Zumaria," James suggested.

"She'd like that, and she always loved this song," Vivian smiled. "I told you about Crispy, the baby dragon Sofia and I found who was really a wanted jewel thief. He tried to get Crackle in trouble, and after he was taken away, I sang that song a few times to Crackle that night to make it up to her."

As she imagined Fizzle singing with her, she softly joined in, His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain  
Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane  
Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave  
So Puff, that mighty dragon, sadly slipped into his cave oh

"Music has been known to make everything better," James smiled.

Vivian smiled. "It really does make things better, James."

"Indeed it does," Miss Merryweather smiled, "You're all doing a wonderful job. And perhaps for our next group project, you can write about the adventures your little dragon friends have."

"That sounds like fun," Sandra agreed, "I sometimes tell Zoe stories that include our own plush friends."

"Before I started my Andrew Harmon stories, I used to make up stories about me and Amber having adventures with our plush friends," James agreed.

"You see, everyone?" Miss Fauna smiled, "Inspiration for stories can come from anywhere!"

James grinned. "You're right, Miss Fauna!"

He, Vivian, and Sandra finished the song together, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee  
Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee

"This song was inspired by a poem too," Sandra added when the song was done.

"That's right, Princess Sandra," Miss Flora smiled. "Inspiration for songs can come from anywhere, anything..."

"Or anyone!" James added, recalling a few weeks ago when he brought in a song that was inspired by an artist. The poem was in one of the class' books, so Miss Flora had written the title on the board, and the page number, and everyone was able to follow along.

"That's right, Prince James," Miss Flora smiled. "And I can't wait to see what stories you and your little friends come up with!"

As she looked over at Fizzle, as if asking for her thoughts, Vivian asked, "Should we get to work now?"

"I thought that's what we were doing!" James grinned as he shared a thought with Sir Blaze-a-Lot. "Sharing thoughts and working on our stories. Ah, multi-tasking!"

"That's right," Sandra smirked, looking toward Little Dragon Lady for her thoughts.

"That's right," Miss Flora smiled. "Now, let's see if you can multi-task with your little friends! We're all eager to hear what wonderful stories you come up with!"

Vivian smiled. "Sure, Miss Flora!"

James and Sandra nodded beside her, and with their 'assistants' close by, the friends started working on their new stories.


	47. James faces his fears

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Kingdom Hearts 3, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, before he goes onstage for the first time after a three-year self-imposed exile from singing in public, James sings this as he prepares to try singing his song again. Even as he sings his second song the next night, he sings this again to remind himself that his family is there to support him, and that he's ready to face his fears. Kingdom Hearts 3 is not mine.**

James (as Desmond and Zandar help him get ready): Breath, should I take a deep?  
Faith, should I take a leap?  
Taste, what a bittersweet  
All my, all my life

(as he goes out and sings as the Secret Singer) Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

(as he listens to Queen Melinda's words of comfort) Lose, soon I'll have nothing to  
Space, I guess that's what I choose  
A mile, could you walk in my shoes?  
All your, all your life

(as he sings his second song to Vivian) Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Won't be long, won't be long, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears

(as he unmasks himself) Watch me cry all my tears

(as he vows never to sing behind a closed door again) Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, let me face, let me face, let me face my fears  
Oh, I'll be lying with you, love, I'm almost here  
Watch me cry all my tears


	48. Two nighttime healing songs

**Sofia2017 planning asked about this song from Doc McStuffins, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be nice if, as a deleted scene from chapter 42, while James is helping Elena and Gabby go to sleep and calm Elena down after a nightmare, since Bobby Lee and Madeline are sick, Nell and Bianca would be taking care of them. Nell would be doing the same things she does with the girls to help Bobby Lee feel better, since that used to work when he was a kid anyway, and Bianca would help make Madeline feel better with a lullaby of her own, since as James puts it, music makes everything better. The Big Bang Theory and Doc McStuffins are not mine.**

Nell was taking care of Bobby Lee, who had been suffering from a cold for the past few days. She was grateful for Florence, who was helping her by taking care of Ricky, and she was also thankful for Bianca, who was sitting up with Madeline while she was also sick. She knew Sabrina would also help her, but she figured her sister was probably looking in on Elena and Gabby. She didn't know the three of them were currently with James, and that he was helping to comfort Elena after she had a nightmare.

Bobby Lee's voice cut into her thoughts. "Helen, can you get me some more water or juice?"

"Yes, Robert, but for a newly appointed senior guard, you're certainly acting like your children!" Nell smirked as she poured him a glass of water. "But you know I'll help you, since Florence says you should rest now, and she's helping me by taking care of Ricky. You covered for three guards while they were sick, and now you're sick too!"

"I was just trying to help them," Bobby Lee was cut off by a fit of coughing. He saw Nell going over to where Florence had left some medicine for him. "And don't bother with that medicine; just let me get over this coughing fit and I'll be fine!"

"Nice try, Robert," Nell smirked. She poured out a spoonful. "And you know what I'm going to do with this!"

"Don't you dare…" Bobby Lee grumbled.

Nell just smirked and slowly maneuvered the spoon toward his mouth. "Here comes the jaquin, flying to its nest!"

"Helen-" Bobby Lee started, but Nell popped the spoon into his mouth. He shuddered as he swallowed it. "That works with Ricky, and maybe Elena or Gabby, not with me!"

"Maybe so, but now you can help yourself get better," Nell countered as she got him some water. She looked over at the closet. "Let's see…I remember a few things Florence did when you were sick when we were kids…" She went over to the closet and rooted around in Bobby Lee's box until she found what she was looking for. "Perfect!" she smiled as she brought over Lamb-Lamb, Bobby Lee's plush lamb, and his brown-and-yellow Jaquin, Sergeant, who was the guards' mascot. "What's that phrase Elena uses? Kitties make everything better?"

Bobby Lee smiled a little as Nell tucked them in with him. He knew she'd picked that up from James, who always said music made everything better. "When I'm feeling better, you're going to pay for this," he smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now, go to sleep," Nell smirked as she tucked Bobby Lee in and started singing one of Elena's favorite kitty songs to him as he fell asleep.

 _Soft kitty, warm kitty  
Little ball of fur_

 _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty  
Purr, purr, purr_

Nell patted Bobby Lee's hand when she saw him sleeping. She tried not to burst out laughing as she remembered how Bobby Lee had acted about taking the medicine, how she had used a trick she'd learned from Queen Elena's grandmother to get him to take it, and singing him one of Elena's kitty songs to help him go to sleep. It was only until she had closed the door that she was overcome with laughter.

At the same time, Bianca was sitting up with Madeline. Fortunately, she didn't have the same problem that Nell had with Bobby Lee when it came to getting her to take medicine when she was sick.

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from anything, Miss Bianca," Madeline murmured as Bianca tucked her red and yellow Jaquin Butterfly, and her plush butterfly Pixie in with her.

"Don't worry, Madeline Elizabeth," Bianca smiled. "You're not keeping me from anything. With Robert Lee sick, Helen Genevieve's taking care of him. Florence is taking care of Richard Edward, and I saw Sabrina Marie going toward Prince James' room. I think either Elena Lydia or Gabby Anna had a nightmare, and Prince James is trying to cheer them up."

"He's really good at that, and he's really good with music, isn't he?" Madeline smiled.

"He certainly is, dear, and now I'll sing the song I sang to Helen Genevieve when she got sick to help you," Bianca smiled as she helped her lie down.

 _If you slow down  
Sleep now  
The sooner tomorrow will come_

Madeline smiled as she remembered Bianca singing this to her, Nell, and Sabrina when they were in the hospital following their rescue.

Bianca smiled as she poured a cup of tea and put it on Madeline's nightstand next to her.

 _Now that it's bedtime  
I'll turn on the night light  
And tell you a story or two_

Madeline smiled as she took Bianca's hand, just like she used to do with Nell.

Bianca smiled and squeezed her hand as she continued, And _I promise that sweet dreams  
Are waiting for you_

 _Slow down, sleep now_

"Just lie down and get your rest," Bianca smiled.

"Okay," Madeline murmured as she fell asleep and Bianca finished the song.

 _Try to get quiet and calm_

 _If you slow down  
Sleep now  
The sooner tomorrow will come_

"And you'll feel better before you know it, dear," Bianca smiled as she tucked Madeline in and left to check on Nell.


	49. James and Melinda's lullaby for Amber

**Just like his mother, James has always been the singer in the family. I thought it would be nice to see how he came up with one of his first songs when he wants to help Amber following a nightmare. Queen Melinda also joins him, since she's always told him and Amber that music makes everything better. Celtic Woman is not mine.**

Roland and Melinda were coming down the hall when they saw Cedric's soundproof charm on the nursery fading. Melinda remembered how she always sang Amber and James to sleep, and that James was starting to like singing himself. In fact, it had gotten to the point where Roland and Melinda had started asking Cedric to put soundproof charms on the nursery door so James could get a nap in. Cedric said that the charm worked so long as the children were asleep, and would start fading when one of them woke up. As they watched the charm fade, they knew Amber and James had been put down for a nap a little while ago, so it couldn't be time for them to wake up yet.

"Is James still singing?" Roland grinned, recalling that James had been trying to sing with Melinda, but he ended up singing himself to sleep. "I knew he liked that one song you sang to him and Amber, but I thought he fell asleep pretty quickly!"

"Don't look at me like that, Roland; I'm not humming or singing anything this time," Melinda smirked, since she knew James loved it when she sang, and he could always tell when she was singing, despite the soundproof charm.

"I didn't say anything," Roland chuckled as they looked in the nursery. "Let's just see what's going on."

Two-year-old Amber was sitting up in her crib, hugging her best friend Duchess Kitty, and she was crying. Beside her, James was reaching through the bars of his own crib and patting her hand.

"It's okay, Amber! I help you!" James said as he tried to hug her, but they were separated by the bars of their cribs.

Amber looked around. "James? No monsters?"

"No monsters. It's okay, Amber. Mommy says music makes it all better!" James smiled. He started patting her hand again and singing the little song he made up the last time Amber had a nightmare. "La-la-la…" He paused, trying to think of something else to sing, but he decided on something simple. "La-la-la…"

"That's my boy," Melinda chuckled as she and Roland came in.

"Mommy!" James smiled.

"Mommy?" Amber sniffled.

"It's all right, my sweetheart," Melinda murmured, taking her and Duchess Kitty in her arms. "Come here, Amber; we'll help you…"

"I help too! La-la-la…" James sang as Roland took him and his tiger friend Prince Blizzard up.

"That's right, James, and can I join you in your little song?" Melinda asked.

"Okay!" James smiled as Roland sat down with him in another rocking chair.

Melinda smiled as she took Amber, and Duchess Kitty, on her lap. "It's all right, Amber. It was just a dream, and you know dreams can't hurt you. You're safe, and you've got all of us here with you. Let's just calm down and relax with a nice song…"

She started rocking Amber as she sang, Where Lagan stream sings lullaby  
There blows a lily fair  
The twilight gleam is in her eye  
The night is on her hair

"La-la-la…" James sang softly with her as Roland started rocking him.

Melinda reached over to muss his hair as she continued, And like a love-sick lennan-shee  
She has my heart in thrall  
Nor life I owe nor liberty  
With love is lord of all.

"La-la-la…" James sang along. Since they weren't separated by a crib this time, it was easier for him to give Amber a hug.

"I love this duet you and Mommy are having, James," Roland smiled, "Or is it a trio, with Prince Blizzard?"

"Maybe it's a quartet, since Duchess Kitty's singing too?" Melinda chuckled.

"Yeah!" Amber smiled, hugging her kitty.

Melinda smiled as she continued singing. And sometimes when the beetle's horn  
Hath lulled the eve to sleep  
I steal unto her shieling lorn  
And thru the dooring peep.

"La-la-la…" James sang, but Roland picked him and Prince Blizzard up as his voice started to get softer.

"Go to sleep, James," Melinda smiled, "You, Prince Blizzard, and Duchess Kitty did a wonderful job helping Amber. Thank you so much!"

She smiled as she sang the last verse, There on the cricket's singing stone,  
She stirs the bogwood fire,  
And hums in sad sweet undertones  
The song of heart's desire

"La-la-la…" James murmured as he fell asleep.

"Thank you, James," Roland smiled as he tucked James in again. He patted Prince Blizzard's head as he tucked him next to James. "And thank you too, Prince Blizzard!" He blew Duchess Kitty a kiss. "I didn't forget about you, Duchess Kitty; thank you too!"

Amber giggled as Roland picked her up. "Music makes it all better!"

"That's right, Amber," Roland smiled as he tucked her and Duchess Kitty in again.

Melinda nodded and smiled as she finished the song, The song of heart's desire.

She smiled when she watched Amber fall asleep. "I didn't mean to interrupt James' song; I thought he'd like another person to sing with."

"Both of you were wonderful," Roland smiled, "Or is it _all_ of you?" He motioned toward Prince Blizzard and Duchess Kitty. "I know kitties like singing too!"

"That's right, Roland," Melinda smiled. "Now let's let sleeping princes, princesses, and kitties lie!"


	50. Sofia and her friends party on

**Someone asked about this song from Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if, during the graduation party following Vor's defeat in Forever Royal that Sofia and all her friends got together for a second celebration. Of course, they want to honor Sofia's victory over Vor, but they're also there to celebrate being graduates of Royal Prep! This might even be the first song they do when all their friends go back for the party. The Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana are not mine.**

Sofia: Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place

James: The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face

Amber: It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home

Hugo: And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

Everyone: Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights  
And the moon is the vibe from above  
Skateboard, here's our ride  
So pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
We got the party with us

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

Desmond: Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up  
Keep us moving 'till we're on a roll

Hildegard and Zandar: Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go  
Everybody here's got soul

Khalid: It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

Everyone: Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights  
And the moon is the vibe from above  
Skateboard, here's our ride  
So pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
We got the party with us

Hugo: We got the party with us  
We got the party with us

Cleo: Wooo!  
We got the party

Vivian: Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play  
Yeah!

Princes: Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights  
And the moon is the vibe from above  
Skateboard, here's our ride  
So pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
We got the party with us

Princesses: Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights  
And the moon is the vibe from above  
Skateboard, here's our ride  
So pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
We got the party with us

Everyone: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

 **Well, the party's going to continue tomorrow, because that's when the next installment of Do You Want to Sing Together comes out! I'm still taking your requests and writing them down, so until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
